A Hero's Wish
by brighter8stars
Summary: Garrett wanted nothing more than to protect his friends and the place they grew up in. But when named as an outcast from birth will he be able to save the world when darkness falls over head. This story could be seen as a re-write for my first story
1. Satellite Slums

Hello readers of Yugioh 5ds crossover stories. This is Brighter8stars here with another story. Now this story was originally supposed to be a re-write of an earlier story that I wrote however there are so many changes between the two that this one could be considered its own story, but enough talk I'll let you guys decide what's good and what isn't. So without further ado, let's get the show on the road

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or yugioh 5ds only my own Characters this is purely fan made

Welcome to New Domino City. Where a game known as duel monsters is a card game that can make or break people's lives depending on how good they are. Some people however compete in special duels known as turbo duels, where the two duelist duel on special motorcycle like vehicle called duel runners. When competing in these turbo duels duelist use a special card known as speed world. While speed world is in play regular spell cards cannot be used. Instead players use cards called speed spells, but in order to use speed spells a player must first have so many speed counters. Right next to the city is an island known to most people as the Satellite Sector. The Satellite is a horrible disgusting place where mostly criminals reside. In fact in the Satellite dueling is completely outlawed. The only people there allowed to even have cards or runners for that matter are the sector security officers. Just like having cards it is also illegal for residents of the Satellite to go into the city. People who break the law are then sent to a place called the Facility or as you would call it jail. If you go to the facility then you're given a yellow tracking mark on you cheek. The story itself starts out in the Satellite where a young boy about 12 or so is jogging through the ugly streets with a small device in his hands.

'_Oh man I can't__ wait to get this chip to Garrett. I just know he'll be able to put it to good use__,'_thought the boy as he picked up speed now running through the streets in a full sprint.

Meanwhile a couple blocks down the road there was an old house, well more like old shack if anything. Inside this shack sat two boys around the age of 17. One had dark hazel eyes with chocolate brown long hair that stopped just at the base of his neck. He was wearing a light blue tee shirt with a red jacket over it and white knee length shorts. He was currently fiddling with the engine of a lime green duel runner that had a blue stripe running along the sides of it. The other boy, who was sitting across the room watching his friend with a curious glance, was sporting darker greener eyes with the same color hair. He was however wearing a dark green hooded sweatshirt with regular blue colored jeans.

"Hey Garrett," asked the green eyed boy.

"What Dale," replied Garrett as he put down his wrench to look at his friend

"Have you fixed your runner yet? You've been at it for like 3 hours now."

"Unfortunately no, it's still missing one crucial part and I have yet to find it."

"Ah don't worry I'm sure you'll find it eventually."

"Yeah you're probably right it'll turn up one day."

Just then the little boy from before comes running into the old beat up shack apparently looking for somebody

The little boy starts to pant "Phew I finally made it, and in one piece to."

Dale gets up off the chair and walks over to the kid "Well it looks like Rally has dropped by for a visit."

The kid, or Rally, has really long red hair and is wearing a yellow dress like shirt with a jacket over it that is a tad too big. Also he has a yellow mark indicating that he has been to the facility.

Rally smiles "Hey Dale I didn't know you were over here too."

"Yeah I just stopped by to see if Garrett needed any help fixing up that bucket of bolts he calls a runner. I was actually on my way out."

"This bucket of bolts probably has more horse power then that washing machine over at your place has," remarked Garrett getting up to join his two friends

"Yeah. Can't argue with you there," said Dale walking out the door.

"So what can I do for you Rally?"

"This actually concerns your duel runner. Do you still have it," asked Rally

"Of course I do follow me."

Garrett shows Rally the duel runner he was working on earlier.

"Wow it looks even better than the last time I came over," Rally said

Garrett rubs the back of his head sheepishly "Thanks. It's actually almost done I'm just missing one key part."

Rally smiles "Is this the part."

Rally holds up the small device that he was carrying earlier

Garrett sweatdrops "Yes actually that is the part I was looking for."

Rally smiles again "Awesome here you go," Rally hands him the CPU.

Garrett's eyes widen "Rally are you really giving me this."

"Of course."

"Thank you," Garrett says sincerely

"Ah don't worry about it anything to help out a friend in need," Rally says shaking it off.

"Now let's see what this thing can do."

Garrett puts the part in its proper place and brings the machine to life

Rally jumps up and down "Alright yes, it works it works."

Garrett chuckles "Calm down Rally. What do you say we go give Yusei a surprise visit?"

"Yeah let's go," screams Rally in delight

Garrett hops on his runner with Rally hopping on behind him. The two guys speed out into the streets of the Satellite looking to find another one of their close friends. The setting jumps again but this time to an abandoned subway tunnel where the sound of an engine can be heard. When suddenly a flash of dark red is seen going through the tunnel. Up in the above ground part of the tunnel Garrett and Rally have finally arrived at their destination.

"Are you sure Yusei is here I mean I don't see him anywhere?" Garrett asked with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure. Yusei is probably still driving around in the tunnel that's all," explained Rally

"So, Yus finally got that new runner of his built."

"Yeah after Jack stole his first one," screamed Rally anger clear in his eyes

"Calm down Rally. I'm mad at Jack for doing what he did to and I'll be sure to let him know when I get into the city."

Rally's face fell a little bit "Oh yeah. I forgot that you were leaving in a couple of days."

Garrett ruffled up Rally's hair "Hey don't worry kid I'll find a way to get you and everybody else out of the Satellite one day."

"You and Dale just better not forget about us."

"How could we forget about you guys?"

Just as Garrett said that the red runner from earlier came to a stop right beside the two boys. The man that stepped off the duel runner had deep blue eyes with spikey black hair containing yellow highlights. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a blue leather jacket over it and black jeans as well.

"Hey Garrett nice of you to stop by," the man from before Yusei said.

"Hey Yusei, I see your doing just fine with your runner." Garrett said.

"Yup I finished it up last week it runs pretty good so far."

"Hey Yusei guess what," Rally exclaimed.

"What is it Rally," answered Yusei.

"Garrett got his runner completed too."

"Really that's Awesome Garrett."

"Thanks Yusei," replied the brunette.

It was then that flashing lights were seen and a siren was heard.

"Huh what's going on," asked Rally startled.

"It appears to be sector security," replied Yusei. Looking outside and confirming his thoughts

"But what would they want with you guys," asked Garrett?

"I'm not sure," said Yusei

"Rally Dawson." A voice could be heard from outside "We are here-by placing you under arrest for being in the possession of a stolen duel runner part." The voice commanded from outside.

"Wait a minute that's the part you gave me this morning," said Garrett with a slightly worried expression.

"Rally did you steal that part," asked Yusei?

Rally crosses his arms "NO! I didn't steal it. It was just lying there on the ground."

"Come on outta there Rally and we won't have to do anything to drastic," said the officer

"Well either way it doesn't look like they believe you," said Garrett

"What do we do guys? I don't want to go back to the Facility," Said Rally.

"I'll get the attention of security. Yusei I want you to get Rally out of here," explained Garrett

Yusei and Rally nod their heads.

"We'll meet up back at my place."

Garrett jumps on his duel runner and rides out of the tunnel jumping over all of the security officers drawing their attention immediately.

"What the, looks like we got a duel runner to catch. Let's get him boys," said the cop jumping on his white runner and giving chase to Garrett. As soon as the officers clear out Yusei and Rally ride out of the tunnel as well and head straight for Garrett's hideout.

Garrett leads the sector security goons a pretty good distance away before he stops right in front of them.

"Well well well," the officer stops and gets off his runner. "Who do we have here? Some street punk who thinks he can try and out run sector security?"

Garrett takes off his helmet "You can call me Garrett."

The officer scoffs. He was wearing quite a fancy sector security uniform with black hair that seems to have seen enough hair gel for the next 3 years.

"You're not Rally. Are you hiding him somewhere," Asked the officer?

Garrett shrugs "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Listen here you satellite trash, you better do the right thing and turn Rally in or I'm afraid you'll be telling that duel runner of yours goodbye forever."

Garrett glares "I'll never turn my friend in. Just who are you anyways."

The officer smirks "My name is Officer Trudge and you're only making your situation worse by aiding and hiding a fugitive."

"How about we make a deal Trudge," proposes Garrett

Trudge smirks "This ought to be good. I'm listening."

Garrett smirks "You and I will have a duel and if I win then you let Rally off the hook and you stop chasing me around."

Trudge frowns "What's in it for me then."

"If you win then I'll say that I was the one who stole the part and that when I tried to run you caught me with no problem. A statement like that would probably get you a promotion," said Garrett

Trudge laughs "I like your guts kid."

Garrett just blinks

"Ok you got yourself a duel," says Trudge

Garrett gets off his duel runner and then detaches his duel disk from the center console while Trudge does the same. A duel disk is the device that duelist use to duel each other with.

"But then again," Trudge starts, "Since you satellite rejects can't carry cards with you I guess that means I win by forfeit," Trudge laughs again.

Garrett pulls out his own deck of cards "Some rules were meant to be broken Trudge. I thought an expert cop like you would have known that," Garrett inserts his deck into the duel disk and the duel begins.

"DUEL!" both duelist yell at the same time.

"I'm making the first move," yelled Trudge drawing a card. "I set one card facedown and then I summon assault dog in atk mode (4/1200/800). It's your turn now Garrett."

"Oh really I didn't even notice," Garrett draws a card "I set two cards facedown and then I summon speed warrior in atk mode. (2/900/400) Now then I'll attack with him."

Trudge bursts out laughing "I knew you Satellites were stupid but I didn't know you couldn't add either."

"Then I should probably mention that on the first turn speed warrior is summoned his atk points are doubled (1800)."

"What! (LP3400) So you got a little bit lucky big deal. When my monster is destroyed I'm then allowed to replace it (3/1200/500)."

"I end my turn so my warrior returns to normal strength (900)," said Garrett.

"Back to me," Trudge draws another card. "I sacrifice my dog in order to summon out to the field handcuff's dragon. (5/1800/1200) Now I'll send three monsters from my and to the graveyard in order to summon my montage dragon (10/?/?)."

"What is that thing and why doesn't it have any points," asked Garrett?

"My dragon's points depend on the combined level of the monsters I used to summon it. You just take that number and multiply it by 300. (3000)"

"Whoa 3000 atk points," exclaimed Garrett.

"That's right Garrett now I'll attack your monster with my handcuff's dragon."

"Then I activate my trap card scrap-iron scarecrow. This card negates your attack and then lets me put it facedown to use again next turn," said Garrett.

"I'll just activate my facedown card wire trap. This card negates your trap card."

"Aww man (LP3100)."

"Now montage dragon will attack you directly," shouts Trudge pointing at Garrett.

"Ahhh (LP100)," shouts Garrett upon being hit by the blast.

"I end my turn," states Trudge with confidence.

"Then it's my move," says Garrett draws a card "I activate a spell card hand destruction."

Trudge growls "Now we each discard 2 cards in order to draw 2 more."

"Precisely, You catch on fast officer. Now then I'll summon out my next monster the tuner monster junk synchron. (3/1300/500)"

"You have a tuner monster."

Garrett nods "Yup and now that I do I'm using his ability. I can now bring back a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard like my speed warrior. (2/900/400) And also I can bring back my quilbolt hedgehog from my graveyard because I control a tuner monster but he is then removed from play after he leaves the field. (2/800/800)"

"I'm not liking this," said Trudge

"It gets better and better now I tune junk synchron with my quilbolt hedgehog in order to synchro summon junk warrior. (5/2300/1300)"

Trudge growls

Garrett smirks "Now my new monster gains the attack points of all the level 2 or lower monsters on my side of the field (3200)

"NOOO! Not 3200 atk points," screams Trudge.

Garrett smiles "Now junk warrior attack that handcuff's dragon with scrap fist."

"Ergh. (LP2000)" said Trudge. "I activate the ability of my handcuff's dragon. Now he becomes an equip card and attaches to your junk warrior lowering his atk points. (1400)"

"Oh your funny I activate my facedown card equip shot."

"Not another trap card."

"Yes another trap card and quite a powerful one. This one turns your dragon's effect against you."

"Oh no it what! (3200)" screams Trudge.

"Yup and now your monster powers down. (1200)" explained Garrett.

"This can't be happening."

"It is and thanks to the power of my junk warrior me and Rally get to stay free. Because I'm now allowed to attack your monster with mine."

"Ahhhhh! (LP0)" Trudge falls to his knees.

Garrett walks over to Trudge "Well looks like I won our little bet Trudge."

Trudge gets up and gets on his duel runner, "Things aren't over between you and me." Trudge rides off into the night.

"I think I should probably take that as a warning." Garrett rides off on his own duel runner and heads back towards his hideout. Upon getting there he finds Dale, Yusei, and Rally waiting for him.

"Garrett your back I knew you could do it." Rally goes and gives Garrett a big hug.

"Yeah I did it alright." He replied

"I take it you didn't get into too much trouble." Questioned Yusei

"Nah, Trudge is about as bright as a dead flashlight," Garrett said.

"Wait a minute you guys had Officer Trudge on you," said Dale

"Yeah," replied Garrett and Yusei simultaneously

Dale laughed "Man that guy is a joke have you even seen the way he duels."

"Yeah I got to admit it was pretty easy for me to win."

All four of the boys roar with laughter.

'_This is great everybody is happy and we're all together again. I wish these moments would last forever.' _Though Rally.

A few days have passed since the incident and we now join Garrett and Dale as they're wheeling their runners towards the docks.

"So is this where we're supposed to meet your grandfather," asked Dale?

"Yeah this is the place," replied his best friend.

"So where is your grandfather I can't see a dang thing in this fog."

"Would you please calm down man?"

"No way I want to get out of this rat hole ASAP."

"We will. All we have to do is get on the boat and it will take us into New Domino City," explained Garrett.

"But what about your grandfather," asked Dale?

"We'll worry about him later right now let's just get out of here."

"10-4 good buddy."

The two boys board the small boat to the beginning of their new lives. Meanwhile, over in the city a blue haired girl and her mother are stepping into the city for the very first time.

"Now Dawn I want you to remember that this will be our new home from now on. So I don't want you to be getting into trouble," said Dawn's mother.

"No need to worry mom. I won't get into any trouble," assured Dawn.

Dawn's mother sweatdrops, "But that's when I worry the most."

Dawn is the same age as Garrett and Dale are but has really long blue hair and deep blue eyes. She is wearing a black blouse with a white undershirt and a pink skirt. Also she has pink boots and a white beany on her head. These two also head into the city for the very first time looking to move into their new house.

End Chapter

Phew the first chapter is done you guys can review if you want to but just so you know I would greatly appreciate it

The next chapter will be up soon so see you guys later


	2. Hospitalized

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or yugioh 5ds only my original Characters

The story continues one year later in New Domino City at the Kiba Dome as the world renowned turbo duel champion Jack Atlas defeats another turbo duelist who goes by the name of Hunter Pace. Jack has blonde hair and violet eyes and is wearing a really fancy white dress suit with a cape over it. Hunter on the other hand has fiery, spikey orange hair with orange eyes to match, and is wearing and orange shirt with black leather pants and a black leather jacket to go with it.

"Sorry Hunter, but your just no match for the master of faster himself. So why don't you make like a tree and leave." Said Jack

"Unbelievable." The announcer shouts into the microphone, "Jack Atlas's unbeaten streak continues. Is there anybody out there who can take this man down?"

"Nope I am the best turbo duelist in the world." Said Jack with a scent of over confidence

After Jack says that Garrett turns off his TV

"Yeah whatever Jack. I bet I could take you down but nope. They won't let me duel because I never got an endorsement deal." Garrett says to himself

Garrett's new house is about medium when it comes to size and he has also turned his garage into his own duel runner building and repair shop.

Garrett looks outside. "You know it's such a nice day today I think I'll go for a ride."

Garrett hops on his duel runner and rides right past the Kiba Dome until he sees Jack talking to Rex Goodwin the director of the city. Rex is a pretty tall looking man with gray hair tied back into a pony tail and black eyes. He is also sporting an expensive gray suit

"That was quite an impressive show Jack," stated Goodwin

"I just did what I'm best at that's all. Now if you don't mind I think I'll be leaving now," said Jack.

Jack takes off on his duel runner. In the meantime Goodwin just now notices Garrett

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've meet. My name is director Rex Goodwin and you are," said Goodwin.

"My name is Garrett Hughes, nice to meet you director." Replied the brunette

"Say Garrett you seem to be a pretty decent duelist. Why don't you head on over to the park I do believe I saw someone over there who wanted to duel you."

"A challenge a. Ok I'll go check it out." Said Garrett

Garrett drives on over to the park and then proceeds to drive around for another 3 hours.

"Man I think Goodwin lead me on a wild goose chase. I can't believe I trusted that guy." Garrett mumbles angrily

Garrett gets off his runner and he then hears this in the distance

"Can somebody please help me," Dawn whimpers in pain.

"Shut up Dawn nobody can even hear you," a man's voice said menacingly.

Garrett hears a loud crash and Dawn screams out in pain

Dawn starts to cry, "Stop it James. Please stop it."

James smirks, "Not until you give me what I want Dawn."

James is an eighteen year old guy who has long gray hair tied back into a pony tail and solid black eyes. He was wearing a gray tee-shirt and gray shorts.

"This sounds serious I better do something." Garrett rides off full speed to try and get the situation under control.

In the middle of the park we find that Dawn is lying on the ground hurt and with tears in her eyes while James standing over her laughing evilly.

_'Well this is it for me,' _Dawn thought to herself, "Ok I'll do what you want James."

James smirks evilly "Good."

Garrett rides in between them, "I don't know what's going on here but I suggest that you leave now James."

James glares at Garrett. "Must you always ruin everything Garrett?"

Garrett glares right back, "Must you always cause trouble James."

James sighs, "Look just leave now and stay away from me and Dawn, unless of course you want another beating."

Garrett turns around and looks at the girl. "Are you Dawn?"

Dawn nods her head. "Y-Yeah I'm Dawn, Dawn Berlitz."

Garrett smiles at her "I'm Garrett Hughes; I'm going to get you outta here."

Dawn blushes slightly. "O-Ok."

Garrett turns to James. "Let's duel James."

James smirks. "This should be interesting remember what happened the last time we dueled. When you lost."

"I never lost. We were in the middle of a turbo duel when we got interrupted by a car accident."

"But since I had more LPs at the time that automatically made me the winner." Taunted James

"That so called win you had didn't count and you know it James."

"Then explain how I ended up with your precious card."

"You took the card when I wasn't looking you thief."

"No actually I earned the card after I beat."

"You never beat me though. If my grandfather hadn't gotten killed in that accident then I would have won the duel."

"Alright fine we'll have another turbo duel, and the winner gets to decide Dawn's fate."

Garrett gives a fierce glare. "No way I can't do that."

"Yeah I'm not some prize to be won or lost," agrees Dawn.

"She's right James." Says Garrett

"I don't really care are you going to duel or not because I could just take her right now if I wanted to," said James

"And I could just call the police myself." Reasoned Garrett

"Urggg my god you're so annoying." Said James

"Just kick his butt Garrett." Said Dawn

Garrett's eyes widen in shock "Huh are you sure?"

"Yes I am. After what he has done to me I want to see you beat him." She smiles "After all you did say you would have won last time correct."

Garrett nods "Alright then Dawn. I'll beat him just for you."

"Somehow I doubt that." James gets on his duel runner

"Why don't we make this one a little more interesting since you're so sure of yourself?" said Garrett

"I'm listening." Replied James

"The winner gets to keep my stardust dragon card permanently but no matter what Dawn comes with me."

James smirks "You'd risk your favorite card just for Dawn's safety."

"You bet I would."

"Stardust dragon?" Dawn questions

"Yeah that's the card James stole from me the last time we dueled

"Yup and I'm going to use it against you in this duel." Said James

"But when I win this duel I'm taking my card back." Said Garrett

"Alright fine you have a deal Garrett." Said James

'_Garrett is amazing he's risking his favori__te card just for me and he doesn't even know me'_ Dawn thought to herself.

"Ready James." Asked Garrett.

"Yeah to beat you!"

"Duel!" yells both Garrett and James taking off on their runners.

Dawn starts cheering. "Go Garrett you can beat him. I believe in you." _'Now to see what kind of deck Garrett has'_

"I'll start this duel off." Yelled Garrett drawing a card "And I summon shield wing in def mode (2/0/900) and set one card facedown. Your move."

"Excited to lose I see." Said James

"I wouldn't be so sure about that James I have improved greatly since our last duel and so has Dale" said Garrett

"Huh who's Dale?" asked Dawn

Garrett smiles at Dawn "Just one of my friends is all."

Dawn smiles back "Oh."

"So you're still hanging out with that loser whatever." James draws a card

Speed counters g 1

Speed counters j 1

"I summon twin sword marauder (4/1600/1000) now attack."

"Wait a minute that card looks familiar did you get a new deck James."

"I guess you could say that I borrowed it from an old friend now I attack you with the piercing damage special ability."

"Urggg (LP3300)" said Garrett

"Now he can attack again thanks to his special ability."

"Ahhhh (LP2600)"

"I end with 2 face downs." Said James

"Then it's my turn." Garrett draws a card

Speed counters g 2

Speed counters j 2

"I summon junk synchron (3/1300/500) now I tune him with my shield wing to synchro summon junk warrior (5/2300/1300)"

"I activate my space gate trap card so when you destroy my monster ill gain 1 gate counter that I can use later."

"Junk warrior attack that marauder." Said Garrett

"Arg (LP3300) (sg1)" cried James

"I end my turn."

"Then it's my draw." James draws a card

Speed counters g 3

Speed counters j 3

"I summon out to the field dark resonator (3/1300/800) now I activate the trap powerful rebirth to bring back my marauder and give him an extra level and 100 atk points (5/1700/1000) now I tune my resonator with my marauder to synchro summon red dragon archfiend (8/3000/2000)."

Garrett's eyes widen with shock _'I know of only one person who uses that card bu__t it couldn't be.'_

"Now my trap card opens waboku to negate all battle damage."

"I end with a face down."

"It's my move."

Speed counters g 4

Speed counters j 4

"I activate the speed spell power reactor now junk warrior gains 1000 atk points but will be destroyed at the end phase of this turn(3300) now I summon speed warrior(2/900/400) and during this turn his points are doubled(1800) now junk warrior atk that dragon."

"I play this trap card de-synchro so now my other 2 monsters come back in def mode and you must atk my tuner monster (3/1300/800) (4/1600/1000)."

"Then ill attack dark resonator."

"And his effect lets me keep him alive once per turn."

"Then speed warrior atk his marauder."

"Arg (sg2)." Said James

"Then I end with these 2 face downs and junk warrior is destroyed also speed warrior returns to normal (900)."

"It's my move."

Speed counters g 5

Speed counters j 5

"I activate this. The speed spell speed fusion by giving up 4 speed counters."

Speed counters j 1

"To fuse the big piece golem and medium piece golem together to summon multiple piece golem (7/2600/1300) now ill attack your speed warrior with him."

"Then I'll use the trap defense draw to negate the damage and to draw one more card."

"Then I'll use my monsters ability to summon his 2 counter parts(5/2100/1000) (4/1600/1200) next ill activate the effect of medium piece golem to special summon small piece golem(3/300/500) now space gate activates and I can summon sinister sprocket(1/0/0) because I have more gate counters than his level, now ill tune dark resonator with big piece golem to once again synchro summon red dragon archfiend(8/3000/2000) but I'm not done yet now I tune sinister sprocket with medium and small piece golem to synchro summon your stardust dragon(8/2500/2000)."

Dawn's face shines brightly "Wow it's so beautiful. Is that really your card Garrett?"

"Yes Dawn, that's my favorite monster and since I expected that move completely I reveal the intercept wave trap card so stardust dragon now goes back to my extra deck."

"What!" said James

"That's right so return stardust dragon."

"You got lucky I end my turn with 2 facedown cards."

"Then I draw"

Speed counters g 6

Speed counters j 2

"It's about time I got back in this duel I activate the speed spell angel baton so by discarding 1 card I can now draw 2 and I discarded my dandylion so now I get 2 fluff tokens(1/0/0)x2 in def mode. now I summon debris dragon(4/1000/2000) and he lets me bring back a monster with less than 500 points so return dandylion(3/300/300) now I tune debris dragon with dandylion and my fluff token to synchro summon stardust dragon(8/2500/2000) and because dandylion was sent to the graveyard again, I get 2 more fluff tokens(1/0/0)x2 now I play this the silver contrails speed spell to give my dragon 1000 more points(3500) now attack my pet with cosmic flare." Said Garrett

"Too bad I have the trap sakaretu armor." Replied James

"I play my dragons ability by sacrificing him I can save him."

"I forgot about that effect."

"I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn so stardust dragon comes back (8/2500/2000)"

"It's my go"

Speed counters g 7

Speed counters j 3

"And I attack your stardust dragon with my red dragon archfiend."

"Ahhhh (LP2100)."

"Now your three fluff tokens are automatically destroyed due to my dragon's effect."

"Then I play this remote revenge to switch the effect back to you."

"I play my crimson wall so your effect is sent back to you and you lose 1000 more LPs."

"No (LP1100)"

"I'll end there with a facedown card."

"And I'll start."

Speed counters g 8

Speed counters j 4

"I'll activate call of the haunted to bring back stardust dragon (8/2500/2000)"

"He's back again."

"Yup and this time he's staying I discard 1 card to activate this road kill to destroy your dragon it will also cost me 6 speed counters."

Speed counters g 2

Speed counters j 4

"Now atk my beast with cosmic flare."

"Two can play call of the haunted you know so come on back red dragon archfiend (8/3000/2000)"

"I stop my attack and place 2 cards facedown and summon fortress warrior in def mode (2/800/1200)"

"Then I go (draws a card)"

Speed counters g 3

Speed counters j 5

"Red dragon archfiend rid the field of that dragon for good attack with crimson flare."

"I remove shield warrior in my graveyard from play to save stardust dragon from being destroyed."

"Can't say the same for your life points though."

"(LP600) but I'm still alive and I activate this trap card monster catapult so by tributing fortress warrior I can now destroy 1 monster on the field."

"Then I activate the dragon's revenge speed spell by spending 2 speed counters so now when my dragon leaves the field you'll lose 700 life points."

Speed counters g 3

Speed counters j 3

"But I'm not targeting your dragon."

"You're not."

"Nope I'm targeting mine."

"WHAT!"

"Now stardust dragon's effect activates so I can tribute him to negate my own effect."

"What was the point of that?" laughed James

"This I now activate my trap card cosmic blast."

"Cosmic what." James said shocked

"Cosmic blast and since stardust dragon left the field your now slammed with damage equal to its atk points."

"Ahhhh (LP800)."

"Now I'm back in this duel."

"Urggg I end my turn."

"Then it's mine now so my dragon returns yet again (8/2500/2000)" Garrett says drawing a card

Speed counters g 4

Speed counters j 4

"You only have one card in your hand and I still have red dragon archfiend on the field there's nothing you can do it's over I win." laughs James

"There's always something I can do."

"Like what."

"Like this I give up my final four speed counters to activate final attack."

Speed counters g 0

"What's it do."

"It doubles my dragons attack points for the rest of the turn."

"IT WHAT!"

"That's right (5000) now let him have it stardust cosmic flare."

"noooooooooooooo(LP0)"

"You lose James."

James duel runner comes to a stop and Garrett pulls up next to him

"You duel for selfish reasons James and that's why you lost."

"I can't believe you beat me."

"You better because it just happened I'll take my dragon back now"

"Fine." James returns stardust dragon "This isn't the last time you'll see me." he drives off

"Whatever." Replies Garrett

"That was an amazing duel Garrett." says Dawn as she limps over to Garrett in a lot of pain

Garrett holds her up "Whoa Dawn are you ok."

"Yeah no need to worry." Dawn barley gets out before passing out. Luckily Garrett is there to catch her.

"I better get you to the hospital." Garrett says to himself. Garrett drives off toward the hospital with Dawn in his lap.

_'Hang in there Dawn I'll get you some help'_ Garrett thought to himself.

And that's the end of the chapter I hope you guys liked it remember to review and leave your comments


	3. What's Going On

Disclaimer: same old same old I don't own anything.

The story continues just as Garrett arrives at the hospital with Dawn in his arms, as soon as he walks through the doors…

"Somebody I need help and fast." Shouted Garrett. All the doctors in the room take one look at him and spring into action.

"We'll take her from here what happened." A doctor asked taking her and laying her on a stretcher

"All I know is she was badly beaten when I found her." Replied Garrett

"Ok we'll let you know when she is conscious. What's your relation to her" the doctor asked.

Garrett smiles "Oh she is my friend."

The doctor nods his head and starts to head into the back rooms when Garrett shouts out

"Thanks Doc."

"No thank you."

The doctor's take Dawn into the back room meanwhile Garrett takes a seat in the waiting room

_'Please Dawn be ok. I don't want to lose you just yet.' _Garrett thought

Garrett walks into the hallway and gets a soda then pulls out his cell phone and calls Dale and as soon as he picks up Garrett tells Dale the news

"Hey Dale."

"What's up man."

"No time to talk get to the hospital right now."

"Whoa what happened are you ok."

"Yes I'm fine but my friend is not."

"Ok just tell me what happened."

"Well I found this girl her name is Dawn and she was beaten badly by James." Dale explodes with anger

"That jerk he's going to pay this time where is he."

"There's no time for that just get up here."

"Alright I'm on my way up."

"Thanks buddy."

"Yeah yeah yeah I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Alright I'll be here."

Garrett hangs up the phone and waits in the waiting room for Dale to arrive. Meanwhile on the other side of the city more specifically Jack's condo, Jack is currently being talked to be his assistant Mina. She has short blue hair although not as dark a Dawn's and lighter blue eyes. She was also wearing a secretary's outfit and was currently talking to Jack about his last duel.

"That was an amazing duel Mr. Atlas." She spoke softly

"Yeah whatever," was Jack's reply.

"Is there something you wish to talk about Mr. Atlas?"

"It's nothing Mina I just thought I saw someone familiar but I must have imagined it."

"Oh well who was it." asked Mina

"Just one of my old friends from the Satellite."

"Oh."

"If you would excuse me Mina I have some stuff I'd like to get done."

"As you wish Mr. Atlas."

Mina exits the room as Jack stares down at his right arm. On his right arm he bears a tattoo, one that looks like the two wings of a dragon.

'_I can't help but wonder if there's something I should know about this mark of mine I can't shake the feeling that Goodwin is hiding something from me."_

The setting changes again only this time back to the hospital where Garrett is quietly sleeping in the same chair he was sitting before. He is immediately awoken by the jingle of the doors as Dale enters the hospital.

"Alright I'm here is everything ok." Asks Dale

"Hopefully the doctors said that she should be conscious in a few minutes." Replied Garrett

"Well that's good news."

Garrett nods his head

"So what's the whole story." Dale said

"This." Said Garrett

Garrett tells Dale the whole story. During the explanation Dale's face goes from frightened to surprised to everything else in between

"That jerk I'm so going to kill him." Said Dale

"I'm just glad I got there when I did or it could have been worst." Said Garrett

"It's ok man you did the best you could plus on the upside you got your stardust dragon back" Dale says with a chuckle

"This no time for jokes Dale."

"Sorry sorry what we really need to do is get revenge on James."

"We can do that later. Right now I need you to go and call Dawn's mom her name is Johanna and this is her number."

"10-4 good buddy. I'll go and give her a call." Said Dale running off

Garrett sighs. "This is going to be a long day I can feel it."

The rest of the day drags on pretty much uneventful. Garrett and Dale take turns staying at the hospital waiting for news on Dawn's recovery while the other one returns home to try and get some common household chores done. While on the other side of the city in the Kiba Dome two very familiar duelists are getting ready to face-off in a turbo duel.

"So how do you like the city Yusei it's quite a step up from the Satellite isn't it."

"It's fine Jack." Replied Yusei

"Because you know if you get home sick I could always find you a trash can to play in."

"No thanks let's just duel Jack."

Jack gives him a smirk "Oh eager to lose I see. Well if you insist."

"Let's ride" shouted both duelists as they take off on the track. Back at the hospital both Garrett and Dale were both fast asleep in the waiting room when a doctor comes into the room and sees the familiar boy from this morning sleeping in the waiting room waiting to hear about his friend's welfare. This brings a smile to the doctor's face as he wakes the boy up.

"Hey sir can I ask you to wake up."

Garrett slowly stirs awake "Hey what time it is."

"It's a little past 9 and I just needed to talk to you is all."

"Ok what's up?" Asked Garrett as he stretches

"I just thought you would like to know the condition your friend is in since you did go through all that trouble of bringing her here,"

Garrett jumps up awake "Oh yeah how is she will she be ok."

The doctor chuckles "Calm down son your friend is fine, her injuries weren't that bad and she's awake right now."

Garrett lets out a long awaited sigh "That's a relief."

"Do you mind going to check on her for me I have a lot of paperwork to fill out an-."

"Don't worry about it doc I'll go make sure she is good and well."

"Thank you" the doctor starts to walk away but looks back at Garrett and winks. Garrett sees this and blushes slightly as well as looks away and scratches the back of his head. The doctor chuckles and goes back to his job. Garrett goes over to Dale and wakes him up.

"Ugh can I have some bacon with those waffles." Dale says sleepily.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that but you should really give some serious thought to waking up."

"But whyyyy." Dale protested.

"Because I'm going up to help Dawn get settled in. you can join me if you want." Garrett reasoned.

Dale jumps awake "Wait Dawn's awake."

Garrett nods his head slowly.

"Alright count me in."

The two boys make their way over to Dawn's room and knock on the door.

"Huh. Is someone there?" asked Dawn from the other side.

"Yeah it's me Garrett can I come in."

"Oh yeah of course." Said Dawn

"I should warn you though that theirs a crazy maniac out here as well." Said Garrett

"Thanks a lot Garrett you know that first impressions are always the most important." Said Dale

Dawn giggles to herself as the two continue to bicker.

"Who are you trying to impress exactly."

"Forget it your hopeless." Dale exclaimed "As usual I'll have to do this on my own."

Garrett shakes his head "And you're calling me hopeless."

The two boys enter Dawn's room and almost immediately Dawn notices the tired looks on their faces.

"Are you guys ok, you look you just finished a street fight." Asked Dawn

"A fight with dreams maybe." Replied Dale

"Yeah we kind of just woke up from a little nap." Said Garrett

"Oh." Said Dawn

"Anyways how are you feeling Dawn." Said Garrett

"Better I guess." She replied

"That's good." Garrett replied with a smile.

"So you must be Dawn." Said Dale

"Yup Dawn Berlitz nice to meet you."

"Dale Williams." He points to himself "So I heard you were pretty banged up."

"I still am." Replied Dawn dryly

Dale smirks "I've heard a lot about you from Garrett over here." He points back to Garrett

She blushes and looks away "R-Really."

"You bet he never stopped worrying about you." Said Dale still smirking

She blushes harder "Awe that's sweet Garrett." She smiles at him

Garrett blushes also "Yeah but on to more important things."

"Like how long are you going to be trapped here Dawn." Said Dale

"A couple days." She replies with a sweatdrop

"Awe man I feel for you Dawn." Said Garrett

"I'll live no need to worry." She replied

"Then how do we pass the time? I mean we got to do something right." Said Garrett

"How about a duel Garrett, you vs. me." Suggested Dale

"A duel?" questioned Dawn perking up a bit

"Why a duel." Asked Garrett raising an eyebrow

"Yeah I mean it's been awhile since we had a good throw down." Said Dale

"Ok sure we'll duel Dale." Agreed Garrett with a smile

"Awesome I'm sure there are a couple of duel disks around here somewhere."

Dale starts digging through selves looking for the dueling devices.

"Ah-ha, I found them."

He pulls out two duel disks and promptly tosses one to Garrett who casually catches it and slips it onto his left arm.

"I can't wait this should be a good match." Said Dawn

"Even saying that is an understatement." Said Garrett

"Yeah when the two of us duel it's like fireworks on the fourth of July." Said Dale

"Expensive?" replied Garrett with a raised brow.

Dawn laughs.

"No explosive." Said Dale

"Can we just duel already?" Asked Garrett

"Yeah so Dawn can see my amazing deck." Boasted Dale

"No so she can see how quickly I can beat you." Replied Garrett without missing a beat.

"You guys are hilarious." Dawn laughs again

"Um buddy let's just duel." Dale says

Garrett laughs "Ok you first."

"I'll take it it's my draw. I will summon mario in atk mode(4/1700/1500) and ill finish with a face down." Said Dale

"Then it's my move, ill discard quilbolt hedgehog in order to special summon quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) now quilbolt hedgehog comes back because I control a tuner monster(2/800/800) now I summon level eater(1/600/0) now they all tune together to synchro summon road warrior(8/3000/1500) now ill attack with him." Said Garrett

"That was quite predictable my friend so I play this my switch shroom trap card to put your monster into def mode." Countered Dale.

"Nice play Dale so ill activate road warrior's ability to summon turbo booster from my deck(1/0/0) and with his effect I can destroy your mario by tributing him now go." Said Garrett.

"Awe man I didn't see that coming."

"I'll end with a face down your move."

"I'll keep it simple this turn ill activate the continuous spell mushroom pride now you'll lose 300 LPs whenever one of my monsters leave the field. Next ill summon wario(4/1600/1600) now ill atk with him."

"Arg now that my monsters gone I activate reinforce truth to bring out my speed warrior(2/900/400)." Said Garrett

"Clever move I end with a face down card." Replied Dale

"If you liked that then you'll love this I draw. I activate the spell card tuning so by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard I can add junk synchron to my hand. Now ill summon him(3/1300/500) and with his effect I'll bring back level eater from my graveyard(1/600/0) and now that a monster has risen from my graveyard I can special summon dopplewarrior from my hand(2/800/800) now all my monsters tune together to synchro summon junk destroyer(8/2600/2500) now I get 2 dopple tokens in atk mode(1/400/400)x2 and now to junk destroyer, thanks to his ability 3 of your cards are now destroyed."

"I'll save wario with this the garlic power trap card it turns wario into thief wario(5/2000/1800)."

"I'm still attacking you though."

"Arg(LP3400) good move Garrett."

"Thanks Dale I end." Said Garrett

"Then I go. I summon blooper in atk mode(1/100/300) and he lets me take one card in your graveyard like your junk synchron(3/1300/500) now I synchro summon pianta(4/1000/1500) and he can atk you directly."

"Ahhhh(LP3000)"

"I end with 2 face downs."

_'I better get rid of that monster but knowing Dale he's going to protect it' _Garrett though "it's my move."

"I'm waiting." Replied Dale impatiently

"I switch my tokens to def mode and summon apocatequil(4/1800/1200) now I atk with apocatequil."

"I activate waboku to negate all the damage and to prevent my monster from being destroyed." Said Dale

"I end with 2 face downs your go." Said Garrett

Dale was about to draw his next card when they were interrupted by a yawn coming from a bluenette sitting in a hospital bed. Dale scratches the back of his head.

"Looks like were losing our audience."

Garrett smiles "Yup looks like your right."

"Should we finish this?" Asked Dale

"Nah, let's call it a tie it is getting late after all."

Dale nods and then deactivates his duel disk putting his cards into his back pocket with Garrett following suit.

"Hey Garrett." He turns to look at him "I'm going to grab another chair from the waiting room I'll be right back."

Garrett nods his head and with that Dale leaves the room. Dawn wakes up wondering what was going on.

"Hey what happened who won the duel?" She sleepily asked.

"We never finished besides I think someone is getting tired," Garrett stated as Dawn yawned again causing her to blush and smile innocently. It was then an older women resembling Dawn entered the room, upon seeing her Dawn jumps awake.

"Hey Mom." She said grabbing the older women's attention.

"Dawn." She runs over and hugs her "Sweetie are you ok."

"Yes mom I'm fine I just have to stay here for a couple more days so they can keep an eye on my injuries."

"Oh ok well I'm glad you're ok." Johanna said

"Well trust me you're not the only one." Garrett interjected.

Johanna giggles slightly "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's ok my name is Garrett Hughes, Ms. Berlitz."

"Please call me Johanna."

Garrett nods

"He's the one who rescued me from James mommy." Dawn said

"Oh ok."

"I just wish I could have gotten there sooner." He said sadly

"Hey you got there in plenty of time I'm still alive aren't I." Dawn said smiling

"I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter; I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Johanna said

"MOM!" Dawn interjected

Garrett chuckled "It's ok I'll do anything to protect my friends."

"You see me as your friend." Dawn asked timidly

"Of course I do." He replied without hesitation.

Dawn blushes again "Thank you Garrett."

Johanna smiles "Well I'm sorry Dawn but I've got to run you sure you'll be ok here without me."

"Mom I'll be fine besides Garrett's here he'll protect me right Garrett."

"You know it Dawn."

"See mom no need to worry."

"Ok well I'm going now bye you to."

"Bye." The two teens replied in unison.

Garrett looks up at the clock "Wow your mom was right it is getting pretty late."

"But you'll stay here with me right Garrett."

"Well yeah if you want me too."

"Yes I want you to."

"Then don't you worry Dawn. Dale and I will take care of you I promise."

"Thank you thank you thank you." She gets up and hugs Garrett tight

"You're welcome Dawn but shouldn't you stay in bed."

"Yeah you're probably right." She gets back in bed and can't help but ask

"Where did Dale go?"

"I think he went back down to the waiting room to get some chairs so he could make himself a make shift bed for the night."

"What about you where are you going to sleep."

"I'll just sleep in the chair I guess."

"Are you sure." Dawn questions

"I'll be fine no need to worry right."

Dawn smiles "Yeah no need to worry. So how long have you had your duel runner Garrett?"

"I built that thing about a year and a half ago."

"You built it!"

"Yeah Dale and I are amazing mechanics. In fact Dale built his duel runner from scratch also."

"That's so cool."

Garrett scratches his head "Thanks."

After a while of talking Dawn falls asleep again but Garrett gets worried about Dale so he goes looking for him only to find him asleep on the floor of the waiting room. Garrett laughs to himself and returns to Dawn's room. It was like 3:00 in the morning when Garrett was woken up by a bright flash coming from the window.

"What was that." Garrett goes over to the window to see that the glow was coming from the stadium. Then Dawn yawns as she slowly wakes up again.

"What's with the night light." She immediately wakes up when she sees Garrett over by the window.

"Dawn come over here."

She goes over to the window and they look out the window toward the stadium only to see a giant red dragon appear over the stadium and start to glow bright red.

"What is that." Asked Dawn growing afraid

"Not good that's what."

That's when it happened. A sharp pain ran straight through Garrett's right arm causing him to scream in pain and grab his arm at the same time.

"Arghhhh."

"Garrett what's wrong are you ok." Dawn asked

"My arm it burns. It feels like it's reacting to that dragon somehow."

Then as quickly as it appeared the giant red dragon disappears knocking the power out of the entire city. Also as if things weren't weird enough already the pain in Garrett's arm suddenly vanished

"Great the power is out." Stated Dawn

"Although right now I think that's the least of our worries." Replied Garrett staring down at his arm

"Garrett I'm scared do you know what that red dragon was." Dawn asked.

"It defiantly wasn't a duel monster if that's what you were thinking." Garrett said

"Then do you know what it was." Dawn asked scared.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it's over now. So let's just get some sleep ok Dawn."

"Ok"

They both go to sleep.

That's the end of the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to leave your reviews because nothing says good job like a nice comment. I'll see you guys next chapters.


	4. The Missing Runner

Disclaimer: It doesn't matter how many times I do this, I still won't own Yugioh 5ds or Pokemon. This story is purely fan made

A few days have passed since Dawn's been in the hospital and during that time frame Dale has been told of what had happened on the night they saw the giant red dragon. All was quiet in the Dawn's room until of course she awoke from her much needed slumber with a yawn.

"Ahhh," Dawn blinked a few times realizing her room was empty

"Huh Garrett are you still here?" she asked to nobody.

Her attention was grabbed as Garrett being the sensitive guy that he was enters the room with a tray full of food.

"Good morning Dawn. I see you're up early this morning."

"There you are I thought you left me here." She said.

"Nah, I just thought I'd bring you something to eat." He replied.

Dawn's tummy growls and her eyes widen "Just in time to I'm starving."

Garrett shakes his head with a chuckle "Well then here you go enjoy." He gives Dawn the tray of food."

"Hey Garrett," Dawn asked.

"Yes what is it Dawn."

"Have you figured out what that red dragon was he saw the other night."

"Not yet. But don't you worry I send Dale over to the stadium to see if he could get to the bottom of things."

"Oh yes because with Dale on the case we'll defiantly get some answers." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know but none the less he does know what he's doing and we can trust him."

"So why did you and Dale become duelists and good ones might I add."

"I don't know. I guess we always kind of had a knack for dueling and with lots of practice we just got really good."

"Garrett can you teach me to be a better duelist."

Garrett smiles and gives her a thumbs up and says "You got it cupcake."

Dawn smiles with a blush "Thanks a bunch Gar."

"We'll start practicing after you eat your breakfast."

And as if karma was reading Garrett's mind Dawn's stomach growled yet again only proving his previous statement to be true."

"Right that's probably a good idea." She said

After she finishes her breakfast the two get ready for some intense duel training they were in the middle of a duel where Dawn was slightly in the lead with 1300LPs and Garrett wasn't far behind with 1100LPs.

"Now ill attack your speed warrior with my aquatic dragon(7/2600/2000)." Shouted Dawn

"I'll activate defense draw so I can negate all that damage and so I can draw a card." Replied Garrett

"If that would have hit I would have won."

"That's right Dawn you would have won but now it's my turn. And I summon out my second junk synchron(3/1300/500) and with his effect I'll bring back speed warrior(2/900/400) and because I control a tuner monster quilbolt hedgehog comes back as well(2/800/800) now my three monsters tune together in order to synchro summon the junk archer(7/2300/2000)."

"But your monsters weaker than mine right." Dawn said with a slight giggle

"True but that's where his effect comes in."

Dawn pales slightly "What effect."

"An effect that lets me remove your monster from play until the end of the turn."

"Oh no."

"Let's finish this junk archer attack her directly."

"Awe man(LP0) I lost."

"That may be Dawn but you did put up a good fight."

"Your right Garrett thanks for teaching me how to be a better duelist."

"No problem Dawn you did great."

She smiles at him and then Dale walks into the room looking rather pleased with himself

"I see you two were busy." Dale says smugly

"Yeah just a little duel is all no need to get jealous or anything." Replied Garrett equally as smug

"Whatever." Dale said looking away getting a giggle from Dawn.

Dale looks up smiling "Well it seems that somebody is feeling better."

Dawn still giggling replies "Yeah."

Garrett turns to his long time best friend "So have you found out anything important concerning the Kiba Dome."

Dale sweatdrops "No unfortunately there not letting anyone into the stadium nor are they giving us an explanation any time soon."

"I wonder what happened to force security to be so strict about this about this." Dawn wonders

Garrett narrows his eyes "I bet Goodwin knows what happened but he won't spill anything. His reputation is too important to him."

Dale shakes his head "That really doesn't surprise me."

"Um guys I don't mean to interrupt your political tyrant but who is Goodwin?" asked Dawn

Dale sighs "He's supposed to be the director or the guy in charge of the entire city but I think the whole thing is just one big scandal."

"I couldn't agree with you more Dale. I don't trust Goodwin and I'm not about to start either. There's just something off about that guy I know it." Garrett replied

Dale lets out a small laugh "Words to live by Gar never trust a man with a pony tail."

"Umm sure."

"Did you bring us any other news Dale?" Dawn said

"Of course I did. You didn't really think I was bringing all bad news did you."

"Well." Was her reply

"The doctor's said that you could go home today Dawn."

Dawn starts jumping up and down "That's great news guys." She runs over and hugs both of them.

"It sure is." Garrett said.

"Man I love you guys." Dale said

"This is no time to get emotional." Said Dawn.

"Yeah we should be celebrating." Replied Garrett

"Alright then dinners on me tonight." Said Dale

"Yeah alright." Said Dawn pumping a fist into the air.

"I'll go get our runners Garrett." Said Dale

"Alright I'll go get Dawn checked out of the hospital." Agreed Garrett

The group of friends split up and the story continues from the hospital waiting room where Dawn was waiting for Garrett to return with her discharge papers.

"There you are. So am I all set to go finally?" Asked Dawn

"Yup you are all set. You're free once again."

"Finally!" she shouted happily

"Say have you seen Dale." Asked Garrett

"Not since we split up why."

"I was just wondering because I don't remember parking my runner so far away."

"Well I'm sure he's fine as stubborn as he is. I don't see anybody mugging him anytime soon."

Garrett laughed "Yeah you're probably right."

Dale runs into the lobby out of breath and flustered about something.

"See look he's right there." Said Dawn

"Guys….we…..have….a….problem." Dale pants out

"What problem." Asked Garrett already showing concern

"Is it serious?" Added in Dawn

"You tell me. Your duel runner was stolen Garrett."

Garrett's eyes widen in shock and he screams "WHAT!"

"How are we going to get it back should we call security." Asked Dawn

"No look whoever did it they left us this note." Dale said

"Here let me see it." Garrett said

**Looks like I found your duel runner you satellite scum. Unfortunately for you it's already been shipped off to the security impound center. Have a nice life you little piece of trash.**

Garrett tosses the letter into the trash can and walks back over to his friends.

"So what did the letter say." Said Dawn

"My duel runner I know where it is." Replied Garrett

"Yeah it's in the security impound center." Finished Dale

"Ok then let's just go and get it back." Said Dawn

"We can't." Said Dale bitterly

"Why not." Asked Dawn in confusion

"No we can it's just that it's nearly impossible to get in there is the problem. That's the place where they store compromised stuff they get from criminals." Said Garrett

"Why must things get so complicated, and just when we were on a roll of good luck to." Said Dawn

"So what do you propose we do Gar." Said Dale

"Give your old friend Blister a call and we'll see if he can help us get into the impound center." Said Garrett

"Alright I'm on it. I'll talk to you guys later." Said Dale running out of the hospital.

"Well that was certainly unexpected." Commented Dawn

"It's ok we'll get my runner back I'm not about to give up on it."

"Who is Blister?" Asked Dawn

"He's a friend that Dale met a while ago and he specializes in getting people into the places they need to go as well as giving them fake I.D's and other stuff like that." Answered Garrett.

"Oh."

"Anyways if you're up for it I could show around the city some since you said that you just moved here not too long ago."

"I'd love that Garrett thanks."

"Alright then let's get started. We'll start with my house."

"Ok."

The two teens walk the short 5 minute walk to Garrett's house and Dawn is immediately impressed upon walking inside.

"Here we are this is my house." Said Garrett

"Wow it's amazing how do your afford this place do you have your parents pay for it."

Garrett looks down slightly "Actually both of my parents died while I was a baby it's just me living here right now."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No Dawn its ok that why I'm so protective of my friends because their all I have left." Garrett looks up with a smile

"But still how do you afford this place."

"Like I've mentioned before duel runners are my hobby me and Dale have opened our own shop here and that is what pays for my house."

"Hey speaking of Dale when do you suppose he'll be back I kind of want to meet this Blister person?"

Garrett chuckles a bit "I don't know he could be anywhere bu-."

Dale pulls into Garrett's driveway at that very moment, Garrett sweatdrops.

"Or then again he could be right here."

Dawn giggles and they walk outside to greet their friends.

"So what did Blister say." Asked Garrett

"He said he can get you into the impound center then I'll be your back-up if you even need it." Replied Dale

"Alright that sounds like a plan." Said Garrett

"Then let's get going." Said Dawn

The trio makes their way over to Blisters apartment building. He lives in the upper part of the city in between the Kiba Dome and the hospital. In the lower part of the city known to most as the Damion Area, there is the duel academy school wear children go to learn how to play duel monsters. Also there is a small area where duelists gather around to hold exhibition duels. Anyways back to our main point. Garrett, Dale, and Dawn have arrived at Blister's apartment building and were currently making their way into his room led by Dale of course.

"Ah hello Garrett it's been awhile since we've talked how is life in your point of view." Blister said.

Blister was your average looking guy a little bit taller than Garrett around Dale's height, wearing a white shirt with a green vest and your typical jeans with a belt around his waist containing his deck. He has the same dark brown hair as Garrett but in a different style. His hair was longer in the front then it was in the back and he had brown eyes.

"I've been fine Blister thanks for asking." Came Garrett's reply

"I heard about your problem from Dale and I think this is completely ridiculous."

"Can you help me or not." Garrett said

"I can." Replied Blister

"Great then let's get started." Dale's voice ran through the small argument

Dawn lets out a sigh "Here we go."

It does take all night, but the group finally formulates a plan for recovering the lost duel runner. The very next day starts out as any other would Dawn is trying to get Garrett to wake up.

"ZZZZ."

"Garrett, wake up." Dawn pokes him a few times and then giggles "Wake up."

"Huh whoa!" he looks around "Oh hey Dawn what's going on."

"You're going to go get your runner back today right."

"Oh right I almost forgot about it."

"Everybody knows the plan right." Said Dale walking into the room

"We better because we only get one shot at this." Said Garrett

"Here's the supplies you'll need. I wish you guys luck." Said Blister

"Same from me." Said Dawn

"Thanks for the support guys." Garrett said.

"Yeah this shouldn't take long." Replied Dale

The two guys leave for the impound center they arrive without a single glance in their direction

"You ready for this buddy." Said Dale

"As ready as I'll ever be." Replied Garrett

"Then go and get your ride back."

"Alright I'm going in."

Garrett walks around in the dark hallways for a good while until coming into a big room filled with wooden crates.

"Ok this is it. According to Blister my runner should be in number D-102." Garrett says to himself.

He finds the said crate and stops in front of it.

"Ah here we are reunited at last."

Spotlights shine down on Garrett and a voice is heard

"Well well well what do we have here."

Garrett gasps at the familiar voice

"Trudge is that you!"

"Why yes Garrett it is me. It's been awhile hasn't it? In fact I had a feeling you would come after your runner sooner or later and boy do I love it when I'm right."

"Wait you were the one who stole my runner from the parking lot of the hospital."

"You catch on fast satellite I'll give you that."

"Why are you here Trudge I thought your job was to patrol the streets of the Satellite."

"Nope I got a promotion."

"Well that still doesn't answer my question."

"Well let's see here your breaking into the impound center and that is highly illegal. So what do you think I'm doing here!"

"I just want my runner back Trudge it is mine you know."

"You know you remind me a lot of a duelist named Yusei Fudo."

"Yusei Fudo! Do you know him."

"I see you have some history with Yusei."

"Well yeah he was one of my best friends but I haven't seen him since I left the Satellite."

"Then allow me to start the reunion because you'll see him as soon as I send you to the Facility."

"Wait Yusei's in the Facility."

"That's right Garrett."

"I don't know how you got to Yusei but you're not getting to me."

Garrett quickly climbs into the crate and gets on his duel runner while Trudge simply walks up to the crate and laughs

"Sorry Garrett but that runner is offline."

Garrett starts up his runner with ease "Yeah offline."

Garrett breaks through the box and drives off through the hallways of the impound center looking for an escape route

"Well that certainly was close talk about a blast from the past." Garrett says to himself

Trudge comes out of nowhere and slams into Garrett's runner causing him to wobble a little bit

"Arg Trudge."

"Did you miss me."

"No not really."

"When you and Dale left the Satellite a year ago it was illegally so therefore when I beat you here you're going straight back to the Satellite and then Dale will be joining you."

"That is assuming you can catch me first."

"This is going to be a trip down memory lane Garrett and when I beat you you're going straight to the facility."

Trudge activates the speed world field spell forcing Garrett into a turbo duel.

"Looks like I have no choice I'm going first. And I summon debris dragon in defense mode(4/1000/2000) and I end my turn there."

Garrett touches a button on his duel runner and then looks ahead to try and find a way out of the impound center

"Then it's my turn." Said Trudge

Speed counters g 1

Speed counters t 1

Meanwhile outside the impound center with Dale he notices the computer screen on his duel runner flashing red with the words help on the screen.

"Utoh I have a bad feeling that Garrett just might need some help." he rides off inside the building

Back with the duel

"I summon search striker in attack mode(4/1600/1200) and ill end with a face down your move." Said Trudge

"Then I go."

Speed counters g 2

Speed counters t 2

"I summon speed warrior in atk mode(2/900/400) and during this turn his atk points are doubled(1800) now I'm switching debris dragon into atk mode and attacking with speed warrior."

"(LP3800) Hum lucky move punk."

"Oh I'm not done yet now debris dragon attacks you directly."

"Ahhhh(LP2800)."

"I end with two cards facedown and speed warrior returns to normal(900)."

"And I begin."

speed counters g 3

speed counters t 3

"I summon to the field pursuit chaser(3/1300/1100) and I activate regret reborn to bring back search striker(4/1600/1200) now search striker will atk your speed warrior."

"Sorry Trudge but I activate defense draw to negate all the damage and to draw a card."

"but since your monster was destroyed you still lose 300 points due to pursuit chasers ability."

"Arg(LP3700)."

"And now pursuit chaser will atk your debris dragon."

"Ahhh(LP3400)."

"And now his ability activates again." Said Trudge

"Ahhh(LP3100)." Screamed Garrett

"I end my turn with a face down."

"Then it's my turn."

speed counters g 4

speed counters t 4

"I summon junk synchron(3/1300/500) and with his effect I can bring back speed warrior(2/900/400)and next ill synchro summon junk warrior(5/2300/1300)."

"Sorry Garrett but you'll have to wait if you want to synchro summon because I play this trap card discord counter now your synchro monster returns to your deck and your other 2 monsters come back in def mode(3/1300/500)(2/900/400)."

"I end my turn with this facedown card."

"Then I go."

speed counters g 5

speed counters t 5

"I activate the speed spell speed energy so my striker gains 100 atk points for every one of my speed counters(2100) now both of my monsters will atk and you'll lose LPs thanks to my monsters ability."

"Ahhh(LP2500)."

"It's your move now because I end with this facedown."

'_Man this is not good I better make a move and fast__.'_ Garrett thought to himself

That's when Dale comes out of nowhere and knocks Trudge out of the way. Trudge then falls behind

"Great timing Dale." Said Garrett relived to see him

"Hey I just came to see what was taking so long."

"It's an old time ache that I just can't seem to get rid of."

"That doesn't surprise me Trudge is always getting in the way but what's he doing here."

"There's no time for that Dale we have to get outta here before Trudge completely locks us in. He has already locked the first three entrances so I'm pretty much just riding around in circles right now." Said Garrett

"I hear you man I'm working on our escape as we speak." Dale punches a few buttons on his duel runner to bring up the blueprints of the building "Hey Garrett there's an elevator up here that leads to the ground floor correct."

"Yeah but Trudge already blocked it off."

"Blister had a feeling this would happen so he sneaked a couple of charges in that elevator."

Garrett nods in understanding "Alright then next stop the ground floor."

The two expert turbo duelist accelerate towards the door at full speed however unbeknownst to them Trudge was still hot on their tale

'_So the little twerps think they can get away from me huh, I don't think so.' _"Henson, start to close off the main entrance." Trudge whispers through the radio in his helmet.

The two boys make it to the ground floor easily but are surprised to see the front doors beginning to close

"What! I don't remember those doors moving on their own when rode up here." Dale said

"I guess Trudge caught on faster than we expected." Reasoned Garrett

Dale smirks "A time limit huh. Awesome just the thrill I was looking for."

Trudge comes back up to them looking as cocky as ever.

"You two thought you could get rid of me that easily huh. Well then you're sadly mistaken."

"What do you want from us Trudge can't you see that were busy." Said Dale

"Still a wise guy huh Dale too bad your lousy puns won't be getting you guys out of the facility anytime soon. It's still your move Hughes and you better make one." Said Trudge

"Then it's my turn." Said Garrett

speed counters g 6

speed counters t 6

"I activate my trap card reinforce truth so I can summon fortress warrior from my deck but with the price of not battling this turn(2/600/1200) now I activate my other facedown witch is monster catapult so by sending fortress warrior to the graveyard I can destroy pursuit chaser."

"Ugh that was all luck." Shouted Trudge in protest

"Now I summon rapid warrior in atk mode(4/1200/200) next ill activate a speed spell one known as battle recovery."

speed counters g 3

speed counters t 6

"This card lets me regain my battle phase for this turn and with rapid warrior's effect I can atk you directly go."

"Ahhh(LP1600)."

"I'm surprised no vicious comment from the peanut gallery." Said Dale

"I'll end with a face down your up." Said Garrett

"I go." Said Trudge

speed counters g 4

speed counters t 7

"I activate my facedown card final countdown so now by sending trap cards on my field to the graveyard next turn I can deal direct damage to you to the tune of 500 per card so now I lay 3 cards facedown and summon torapart(2/400/200) and he tunes with my search striker in order to synchro summon the goyo guardian(6/2800/1000) and ill have him atk your rapid warrior."

"Urgh(LP900)."

"And thanks to goyos effect your rapid warrior is now mine in def mode(4/1200/200) I end my turn now it's to you and you better make it count because it's your last."

"He's right Garrett because on his next turn you'll lose 2000 LPs thanks to his final countdown card." Said Dale

"There won't be a next turn I go."

speed counters g 5

speed counters t 8

"And I activate the speed spell cup of life so I now regain 500LPs after I discard one card(LP1400). Next I summon out to the field turbo synchron(1/100/500) now ill atk goyo guardian with him."

"You're going to lose this battle Hughes."

"Actually no I'm not because I use turbo's ability he can switch your monster into def mode(1000)."

"I don't get the point of that though." Said Trudge

"(LP500) Now I can summon another monster from my hand thanks to turbo synchron's ability so rise shield warrior(3/800/1600) and because I control a tuner monster I can bring back quilbolt hedgehog from my graveyard(2/800/800). Now I synchro summon turbo warrior(6/2500/1500) and now I activate my last facedown card last stand survival it lets my redo my battle phase this turn and with a bonus I can inflict piercing damage."

"That's still not enough to finish me off though."

"Actually it's more than enough because you forgot that rapid warrior is still on your side of the field."

"OH NO!" shouted Trudge

"And that's plenty to finish you off attack turbo warrior."

"Ahhh(LP0)."

Trudges runner stops and the two heroes escape the impound center just before the door closes they stop outside the doors for a moment

"Good come back move man you sure showed Trudge a thing or two."

"And I got my runner back also."

"Yeah let's go tell Dawn."

"You can Dale."

"What you're not coming with me."

"I'll meet up with you guys later right now I have to go and get Yusei out of the Facility."

Dale's eyes widen in surprise "You found Yusei and he's in the Facility."

"Trudge told me that's where he was and I'm getting him out of there."

"Alright man I'm not going to try to stop you. You just be careful ok."

"Can do."

Garrett rides off down the road heading towards the Facility

_'I can't believe we found Yusei again we'll be reunited soon my old friend Garrett will make sure of that I better go tell Dawn the news'_ Dale thought

The end of another great chapter I hope you guys are enjoying my story and I'll see you guys later.


	5. Shocking Realizations

Disclaimer: It doesn't matter how many times I do this, I still won't own Yugioh 5ds or Pokemon. This story is purely fan made

The next chapter starts out simple enough with Dale on his way over to Dawn's house to let her know of the mission's success.

"Dawn! Dawn are you home." Shouted Dale

Johanna is the one who answers the door.

"Oh hello Dale, come on in." she says

"Thanks Johanna."

Dale walks into the house. Dawn's house looks like your average family house nothing special about it

"So what do you need Dale." Johanna asked

"I just need to talk to Dawn that's all."

"Oh." She looks to see Dawn walking down the stairs "Well hey there she is now."

"Oh what's up Dale why are you here?" Asked Dawn

"I just need to talk to you." Said Dale

Dawn turns her head to the side "Umm ok?"

They walk outside

"So what's up Dale."

"The mission was successful."

"Really that's great but where is Garrett."

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure we'll both see him later tonight."

"Ok where did he go?" Asked Dawn

"To pick up an old friend of ours." Dale smiles at the thought of that

"Who."

"Yusei Fudo." Says Dale

We now join Garrett as he arrives at the Facility.

"So this is the Facility. This place gives me the creeps. I don't know why your here Yusei but I do know you're not staying."

The front doors of the jail house open up

"Utoh somebody's coming out I better hide."

Garrett rides behind an alley way and Yusei walks out and into the open. Yusei having been to the facility now has a yellow tracking mark on his left check. Garrett smiles

"Target acquired."

Garrett rides out and stops right in front of Yusei

'_W__hat's this_,_'_ Yusei thought."Who are you?"

"Been a long time old friend." Garrett said

Yusei gasps "Garrett is that you?"

Garrett takes off his helmet "I don't know you tell me."

"Hey Garrett been a long time." He pulls back his arm

"You know it Yusei." Garrett pulls back his arm also

The two do a friendly fist pump.

"So how have you been Garrett?" Asks Yusei

"Really great Yusei, been improving my dueling skills as well." Replied the brunette

"Yeah you still use the same deck."

"I modified it a bit but yes basically it's still the same."

"That's great man."

"What are you doing here in the city. I didn't expect you to try and cross over."

"I had to try and settle the score with Jack."

Garrett nods his head

"Is Dale with you to or do you even know where he is?"

"Yeah I know where he is." Garrett scratches his head

"That's great I can't wait to see him again."

"I bet you're looking for your deck and duel runner right."

Yusei's eyes widen a bit "Yeah do you have them."

"Not with me but I had a friend of mine drop them off at my place."

"Good that's one less thing I have to worry about then."

Garrett chuckles "Hey if you don't have a place to stay you can stay at my place for no charge."

Yusei smiles "That sounds great Garrett."

"Now let's go there's somebody I want you to meet."

"Ok. There's somebody I'd like you guys to meet as well. He was actually my cell mate for my umm vacation we'll call it."

Garrett laughs "Awesome I can't wait to meet him them."

They ride off towards Garrett's house so they can meet back up with the others. On the other side of the city all was quiet save for the ear piercing scream that sliced through the air and wind stirred up from Dale's runner speeding passed.

Dawn screams again from the back of Dale's runner "Ahhhh Dale where are we going."

"To Garrett's house just hang on princess." Replied Dale

"Daaaaalllleeee!" screamed Dawn

With Garrett and Yusei they were the first ones to arrive at Garrett's house

"And here we are at my house."

Yusei shakes his head approvingly "Pretty impressive Garrett."

"Thanks the shop really helps a lot with the pay and stuff." Said Garrett

"I'll bet." Came Yusei's reply

Then Dale and Dawn arrive

"Dale I'm going to kill you we get there." Said Dawn

"Where here now, so just calm down please." Pleaded Dale checking to make sure he still had ears

"Whatever." She crosses her arms over her chest

"I see you got here safely huh." Said Garrett

"You could hardly even call it that." Replied Dale

"Am I missing something?" Asked Yusei

"Yusei my man," Dale said as he runs over and gives him a fist pump. "Long time no see."

"Yeah it's been awhile how've you been Dale."

"Just fine and you."

"Well."

While those two get to catching up Garrett manages to find his way over to Dawn

"What was with all that screaming? Are you ok Dawn." Asked Garrett

"Yeah I'm fine just really irritated at Dale." She replied

Garrett sweatdrops "I know that feeling all too well."

"So who's that?" Asked Dawn eager to meet a new friend

"That my blue haired friend is Yusei Fudo. He's an old friend of mine and Dale's from back when we lived in the Satellite Sector."

Dawn's look of anxiety turned to one of shock "You lived in the Satellite Garrett."

"Yeah it was me, Dale, Yusei, this guy named Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and Kalin Kessler. We were the best of friends until my grandfather came and got me and Dale out of the Satellite right before he died 1 year ago."

"What's it like to live in the Satellite."

"It's a horrible place filled with criminals and thugs." Replied Garrett

"Oh that's sound terrible."

"But even though growing up there was tough I still had my friends with me and besides the Satellite will always be my home, next to the city of course."

Dawn laughs "That makes sense I guess."

Garrett laughs also "Yup I thought so too."

Dale and Yusei finish their conversation and Yusei goes on over to Dawn to introduce himself.

"So your name is Dawn right." Said Yusei

"Oh yeah that's my name." replied Dawn

"Yusei, nice to meet you." He said

"Yeah nice to meet you to Yusei." She replied

"So Garrett how about we go for a ride for old times' sake." Yusei said

"You just read my mind Yusei." He replied

"You guys go ahead I'm going to stay here and catch up on my sleep." Said Dale

Dawn giggles "Dale you're so lazy. Didn't you enough of that back in the hospital."

"No I had to keep running back and forth remember." He quickly defended himself

"Good while you're here you can look after the shop." Garrett says getting on his duel runner with Yusei following suit.

"Sure leave me with all the hard manual labor." Dale complained as Garrett and Yusei ride off into the city.

"Hey no need to worry Dale I'm sure there's something we could do here until they get back."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

They do random things for a while until Dale decides to take Garrett's advice and go check on the shop. That night Dale was outside working in the shop when he finds this strange invitation lying on the ground outside the shop with his name on it.

'_This is strange usually they bring mail to a person's mailbox not leave it lying on the ground. Oh well it is mine anyways now __let's see what's inside.' _After reading the invitation to himself he decides it's best to go and show it too Dawn also. 

"Hey Dawn check this out." He says upon walking back into the house.

"What is it?"

"An invitation."

"Ok be more specific please."

"I've been invited to duel in a tournament known as the Fortune Cup. It's taking place in the Kiba Dome a month from now."

"The Fortune Cup?"

"Yeah it's a tournament hosted by Goodwin. Where they have selected 8 random duelists from around the city to compete in a tournament, and the winner gets to face off against Jack Atlas for the title of king of turbo duels."

"So are you going to compete in the tournament? I though you didn't trust Goodwin."

"I don't trust him, but somebody needs to bring Jack to his knees for what he did to Yusei a while ago, and that someone is me."

"What did he do? Garrett told me that you guys were friends."

"That's what I thought but one day he turned on us by stealing Yusei's duel runner and by taking his best card too. That's actually how Jack got into the city and now he's the current king of turbo duels." Dale spat

"Is that why Yusei came into the city to get his card back from Jack."

"Yeah, but with Jack being the spoiled little champion that he is. He probably just had Yusei arrested and they sent him to the Facility."

"Then go for it Dale go and get your revenge on Jack. Do it for Yusei."

"Count on it Dawn."

Garrett and Yusei have stopped riding around so they could have a second to talk

"This just like the old days huh Yusei."

"Yeah you got that right." He replied

"So you're telling me that Goodwin just let you go Yusei. You didn't even have to duel your way out." Asked Garrett

"Well that's not entirely true. I did have to duel the Chief to get out but Goodwin did offer me a house in the city and a clean slate if I agreed to partake in one of his experiments." Yusei explained

"Experiments huh, what would Goodwin want with you." Garrett wondered.

"Goodwin apparently told the Chief that there was a mark of some sort on my right arm, so they ran a few test but they didn't get any positive results." Yusei said

"Your right arm huh, I wonder just what is going on. Say Yusei do you know anything about this giant red dragon that Dawn and I saw a few nights ago" Garrett said

"So you saw that too."

"Yeah I think everybody who was awake at the time saw that."

"Well I don't know exactly what it was but it just appeared while I was dueling Jack that night. That's what caught securities attention and got me sent to the Facility."

"You never did get your card back from Jack did you?"

"Nah, I'll figure out a way to get it back later."

"You said that you meet somebody while in the Facility right Yusei."

"Yeah his name was Yunagi and he told me about this legend."

"A legend?" asked Garrett

"Yeah but I wasn't really paying attention. He's still in the Facility right now though."

"So you were the only one who made it through."

Yusei nods his head

"I think when the time comes we should pay Yunagi a visit maybe he knows what's going on around here."

"Yeah maybe." Agreed Yusei

"Hey we better get back to my house Yusei or Dale and Dawn might start to worry about us."

"Your right lets head on back."

Garrett looks down to start his duel runner but through the glass of the computer screen he notices to guys in suits that have probably been listening in to their entire conversation.

"You know it's strange Yusei."

"What's strange Garrett?"

"I don't remember inviting you two guys into our conversation." Garrett says looking back at the two strangers

"Crap looks like we've been discovered." The first guy says

"Then just grab the subject we don't have time to waste." The second guys says

Faster than either Garrett or Yusei could react the two guys quickly knock Yusei unconscious with an electric shock and start to pick him up.

"Oh no you don't." Garrett quickly knocks the first guy out with a fierce kick to the gut, but before he could subdue the second guy he gets hit with the same shock only a lower voltage. Garrett looks at the two guys with disgust

"I figured you were stubborn Goodwin but to actually try and kidnap someone. Well I guess all this power has finally gone to your head."

Garrett now starting to lose consciousness himself manages to pull Yusei and himself as well as both runners into a parking complex that leads to the part of the city where the rich people live known as the Tops. Just before Garrett completely losses it he sees the shadowy outline of two people and then everything goes black.

Back at Garrett's place Dale and Dawn were starting to get worried that their friends haven't returned yet.

"Hey Dale their still not back yet and I'm starting to get worried." Dawn said

"I wouldn't worry if I was you. If I know Garrett and Yusei they probably just stopped at some hotel for the night. I'm sure they'll be back here tomorrow morning." Dale reassured her

"Ok Dale. Hey it's getting pretty late maybe we should head on home."

"I agree. We'll meet back here tomorrow morning for some more practice duels and also so I can show Yusei and Garrett my Fortune Cup invite."

Dawn nods her head and the two return to their respective homes for a good night's rest.

And that's the end of the chapter. I'll be looking forward to your guy's reviews and I'll see all you readers of this story next chapter. ('.')


	6. The Mystery Deepens

Disclaimer: I still own nothing save for the changes I made to the story line and my original characters

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Tops apartment complex. One apartment however was holding 4 occupants.

"Do you think he's going to wake up anytime soon?" Asked a boys voice

"I don't know Leo." A girl's voice said.

"He'll be alright. He went through a lot yesterday." Said Yusei

"Ugh," Garrett starts to wake up but doesn't recognize his surroundings "Hey where am I." he said a little groggy

The girl giggles and Yusei smiles. That's when the boy, Leo was his name, decided to speak up

"Look mister you're in the Tops. Our house specifically."

"You don't have to be so mean Leo." The girl said

Garrett looks at Yusei "Do you have an-." Garrett starts

"I woke up in the same state you did." Yusei said.

Garrett nods and looks down at the small table that held his deck. He smiled and then picked it up and placed it back in his pocket.

"Hey you're a duelist right." Asked Leo

"Leo!" his sister scolded

"What is it this time Luna."

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves before we start asking him questions."

"Oh right right, my name is Leo and this is my twin sister Luna."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Luna

Leo and Luna were about 13 years or so each. They both were kind of short with teal green hair. Leo's hair was up in a high pony tail and Luna's hair was in pig tails. They were both wearing tee shirts with white shorts. Leo was wearing a blue vest and Luna was wearing a red vest.

Garrett smiles at them "My name is Garrett it's nice to meet you two. I assume you already know Yusei."

Luna sighs "Yeah we went through the same thing like an hour ago."

Leo starts jumping up and down "Garrett you still didn't answer my question."

"You really need to calm down Leo." Luna said

Yusei chuckles

"Yes Leo I am a duelist if that's what you were wondering," Said Garrett "In fact Yusei over there is a duelist also."

"So do guys know what happened to you last night?" Asked Luna

"Yeah we found you both knocked out in the parking lot so we brought you both up here." Finished Leo

"Don't worry Garrett they brought our runners up here too." Said Yusei

Garrett nods.

"Oh yeah that reminds me are you guys turbo duelist. You just have to be I mean you both got duel runners after all." Asked Leo

"I'm so sorry about my brother you guys. He just gets too excited when it comes to dueling."

"It's ok Luna. But yeah we are turbo duelists." Said Yusei

"Then you guys must have heard about the upcoming Fortune Cup right." Said Leo

"Actually no we haven't heard about the Fortune Cup." Replied Garrett

"Well it's a tournament where they have selected eight duelists from around the city at random to compete for a chance to duel against the king himself Jack Atlas," Said Leo "Man I would give anything for the chance to duel Jack, he's my hero."

Garrett chuckled "Some hero he is. Right Yusei."

Yusei sighs "Tell me about it."

Leo quickly hands Garrett the envelope that contains an invite to the Fortune Cup.

"Oh and check this out Garrett they even invited me to be in the tournament isn't that awesome."

"That's um great Leo." Garrett said looking at the card Leo gave him

"Actually Leo they invited me to compete not you." Reasoned Luna

"Well yeah but your too scared to enter so I'm going in as your replacement." Argued Leo

While Leo and Luna continued their argument Garrett and Yusei both walked over to give their duel runners a quick inspection

"We're twins they'll never even notice the difference." Countered Leo

"Umm I'm a girl." She said

"So what I'll wear some make-up and stuff."

Luna sighs in defeat "Your hopeless I swear."

Leo suddenly turns towards Garrett and Yusei and says "You guys say that your duelists but I want some proof I challenge you to a duel!" Leo shouts pointing at Garrett and Yusei

"Leo! Why don't you give the poor men a break." Said Luna

"No its ok Luna." Garrett looks at Yusei "Why don't you duel him Yusei it's been a while since you've dueled for fun."

Yusei nods his head "Ok Leo I accept your challenge."

Yusei taps a few buttons on his duel runner and then his duel disk pops off and he places it on his left arm.

"Yes alright," Shouted Leo grabbing his duel disk and quickly runs outside. He looks back "Are you guys coming or not."

Luna sweatdrops "Oh my here we go."

"It's ok Luna this should be fun to watch." Said Garrett going outside to watch the upcoming showdown.

"Ok Leo you can have the first move." Said Yusei

"Ok I draw." Shouted Leo. Before he could make a move his duel disk slides down his arm.

"Wait hold on I got this," Said Garrett. He walked over to Leo and fixed his duel disk by tying a piece of elastic around his arm to prevent the duel disk from falling off.

"Ok now you guys are good to go." Said Garrett giving them a thumbs up

"Wow thanks Garrett." Said Leo

"No problem Leo." Garrett replied

Luna smiled up at him "You really are a nice guy huh."

"Yeah that's sort of a hobby of mine actually." Garrett replies

Luna giggles

"Ok now I can go. And I summon morphtronic celfon in atk mode(1/100/100) now I activate his special ability. I get roll a dice and depending on the number I get to look at that many cards from the top of my deck and summon the first monster I find…I rolled a three, and now I summon morphtronic magnen in atk mode(3/800/800) and with that done I end my turn with a facedown card." Said Leo

"Not a bad way to start a duel." Said Garrett

"Now let's see what Yusei's got." Said Luna

"My turn now." Said Yusei "I summon speed warrior in atk mode(2/900/400). And during this turn his attack points are doubled(1800) now I'll attack that celfon."

"I don't think so I activate my trap card morphtransition. Now your attack is negated and I'm allowed to switch my magnen into def mode." Said Leo

"Ok then I end my turn Leo."

"Back to me then. I summon to the field another morphtronic magnen only this time in def mode(3/800/800). Now that I have two magnens on the field in def mode you can attack me at all. Next with the help of celfons ability I can summon my morphtronic datatron in atk mode(3/1200/600). Next I activate my spell card gadget box so I get one gadget token per turn(1/0/0) so now by sacrificing that token datatron can burn you for 600 points of damage."

"Argh(LP3400) nice moves Leo."

"Thanks Yusei I end my turn."

"You've played a good duel Leo but it's about time I finished this."

"W-What do you mean."

"Watch and learn Leo." Yusei said drawing a card "I discard one card to activate the spell card, card rotator. Now the battle positions of all your monster are switched."

"No not all of them." Protested Leo

"Yup all of them. Next up I summon junk synchron to the field(3/1300/500) and with his ability I can bring back the monster I discarded nitro synchron(2/300/100). Now junk synchron tunes with speed warrior to synchro summon junk warrior(5/2300/1300). But I'm not done yet now these two monsters tune to synchro summon nitro warrior(7/2800/1800) and since your magnen isn't in def mode anymore I'm free to attack it go."

"Ahhh(LP2000)"

"Now thanks to nitro's ability your celfon switches back to atk mode and I get to attack again."

"Noooo(LP0) I lost." Said Leo

"That was a great duel you guys, well done." Said Garrett

"He's right Leo even though you lost that was still a great job. You just need to focus more on combos than on swarming the field." Said Yusei

"Alright I'll work on my strategy and be better for the Fortune Cup."

"That's the spirit Leo" added in Garrett

"I think it's time for us to go back inside now." Said Luna

The other three nodded.

On the other side of the city back in Garrett's house Dale was just arriving when something didn't seem right. He walked in the door only to find Dawn looking out one of the windows.

"Wow you got here before I did I'm impressed." Said Dale

"Dale, Garrett and Yusei still aren't back yet I'm really worried about them." She replied

"I know what you mean." Dale smirked "You know we could always go and look for them on my duel runner if that would make you feel better."

Dawn suddenly perks up "I'm sure their fine. We should probably get back to training you for the Fortune Cup anyways."

"Yup I had a feeling you would say that…princess."

Dawn glares slightly "Let's get to work Dale."

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful but around 10:00 or so Garrett and Yusei were still up and about customizing Leo and Luna's duel disks for them.

"Alright there that should do it." Yusei said walking over to his runner.

"Yeah these two duel disks should make great parting gifts after all." Replied Garrett

"They dissever them after all that have done for us."

Garrett nods writes a quick letter to the twins and then him and Yusei walk there runners out of the Tops and onto the streets when they are stopped by a limo that pulls up right in front of them.

"What is going on." Said Yusei

"Your guess is as good as mine." Replied Garrett

Out of the limo steps a small man wearing a red overcoat and white pants, his face was covered in white make-up. He looked exactly like a clown with all that white face and spiky purple hair.

"Hello gentlemen I'm on a special assignment sent by director Goodwin himself my name is vice director Lazar."

"What kind of assignment are you on." Said Yusei

"Delivery here you are." Said Lazar

Lazar hands the two duelists a piece of paper as well as a photograph

"What's this." Asked Garrett looking at the paper

"An invitation to a tournament that Goodwin expects the two of you to participate in, it's called the Fortune Cup." Lazar explained

Garrett's eyes instantly narrow at the mention of Goodwin's name

"This tournament what if we refuse to compete in it." Asked Garrett

"Then the four people you see in that photograph will pay for the damages the two of you have caused to the city, good night gentlemen." Said Lazar as he departs in the limo he came in.

"A photograph?" Garrett looks at the picture and gasps "No way that's."

"That's Rally as well as Nerven, Tank, and Blitz." Says Yusei

"Yusei I have a bad feeling about this." Said Garrett

"I know were being blackmailed to compete in this tournament and that's never a good sign." Said Yusei with slight concern

"Well we have to compete in order to protect our friends."

"We will but we'll have to be careful. I don't know what Goodwin is planning."

"Let's go tell Dawn and Dale. I sent Dale a message to meet us at my place." Said Garrett

Yusei nods and the two speed off. Back with Dawn and Dale they are in the middle of a practice duel.

"(LP1700) Now mushroom dragon attack Dawn directly(8/2800/2000)." Shouted Dale

"Nice try Dale but I activate my magic cylinder trap card so now you take damage equal to your dragon's atk points." Dawn said

"I use my dragon's ability to negate your trap card." He replied

"That I anticipated I activate my oceans rage trap card to stop your ability by discarding one card."

"Oh no(LP0) awe man I lost." Said Dale

"Wow you must really want to win that tournament doesn't you."

"Yeah I want to teach Jack a lesson."

They see Garrett and Yusei pull into the driveway

"Thank god there finally back. There ok." Dawn squealed

"Good now I can train with Yusei." Said Dale

Dawn sighs "Don't you know when to take a break."

Garrett and Yusei walk inside

"Hey guys your back I was so worried about you." Dawn said giving Garrett and Yusei a small hug.

"Sorry about that we got caught up with Goodwin's goons and were forced to take refuge for a while." Garrett said

"Why I am not surprised that Goodwin was involved." Said Dale

"Is Dale ok. He seems unusually jumpy right now." Asked Yusei

"He's just happy they invited him to participate in this tournament called the Fortune Cup." Said Dawn

"So you guys have been invited to huh." Said Garrett

"Why what's the problem." Said Dale

"We were asked to participate as well only our invitation wasn't so friendly." Said Yusei

"What do you mean." Asked Dawn

"Take a look for yourself." Said Garrett handing Dale the photo

Dale's eyes widen "No way it can't be."

"What is it." Dawn asked

"If Yusei and I don't duel, then those four people in that picture will pay the ultimate price." Said Garrett

"That's not good they are your friends right." Dawn said

The three boys nod

"I bet Jack has something to do with this." Said Dale

"Whether Jack is involved or not it doesn't matter. We do know that there is a reason Goodwin wants us in this tournament though." Yusei said

"So we best be careful." Garrett added

"I'll call Blister and have him go over to the Satellite and make sure Rally and the others are ok." Suggested Dale

"Good job Dale that's actually a step to the positive side." Said Yusei

Dale nods his head and leaves the room to give Blister a call

"Well than if Goodwin is making this tournament for keeps then you three better start practicing up." Said Dawn

"Good idea Dawn we have 1 month from today to prepare for this tournament and we have to win this thing or who knows what's going to happen to us or worse our friends." Said Garrett

"Count me in to help out as well." Replied Dawn with a smile

Yusei and Garrett nod their heads in approval.

Dale re-enters the room "Blister said that he could get into the Satellite tomorrow afternoon and that he would keep an eye on our friends just to make sure that Goodwin doesn't do something he'll regret."

The four heroes spend the rest of the night doing practice duels for the Fortune Cup.

The next day the first one to wake up was Leo and the minute he saw the note and improved duel disks he immediately called for his sister

"LUNA! Get out here quickly." He shouted

"What is it Leo." Luna asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Garrett and Yusei must have left in the middle of the night last night."

"They just left." Luna said

"Yeah it says so in this note they left and look at these duel disks they made for us." He exclaimed

"We should probably thank them when we see them again." Luna said

Leo nodded then on the TV in the room, the picture of a boy the same age as the twins appeared. He was wearing glasses and had long brown hair. He was wearing a dress shirt and overalls.

"Hey Dexter guess what." Leo screamed

"Whoa calm down Leo did you guys get new duel disks or something." He replied

"No but our two new friends made them for us." Leo exclaimed

"Well did you hear that the Black Rose was going to be in town today." Dexter said

"No why are you going to try and duel her again." Luna asked

"Of course I am." Dexter said "If we can find her that is."

"I know we'll find her this time. Meet me in the Damion Area in one hour the hunts beginning early this time." Leo said

"Ok Leo I'll see you then." Dexter disappears from the screen

"Are you sure about this Leo." Luna asked

"Yeah and besides if I find Yusei and Garrett I can thank them for the duel disks." Leo said running out the door.

Luna sweatdrops "I have a bad feeling about this."

Back at Garrett's place we find Yusei awake with Garrett gone to get some supplies and Yusei was working on his runner

"There we go just a few more tune ups and that should do it." Yusei said to himself

Two people walk into the shop and Yusei recognizes them as his friends from the Facility. Bolt Tanner and Yunagi. Tanner was a big man with a strong muscular build and blue spiked up hair. He was wearing classic jeans and a red tee shirt. Yunagi on the other hand was a short old man with white hair that was spiked up on both sides but not in the middle. His outfit resembled that of the clothes a dojo sensei would wear.

"Hey Yusei over here it's Yunagi." The old man shouted jumping up and down

"Hey guys I see you got out early." Said Yusei

"Yup and it's all thanks to you." Said Tanner with a smile

"Yeah when you out dueled the Chief we all got early release." Added Yunagi.

Yusei nods

"I see you found yourself a place to stay while you're in the city huh." Asked Tanner

Yusei once again nods his head. "I've also been invited by Goodwin to participate in the Fortune Cup."

Tanner frowns "I wouldn't do it Yusei. You can't trust Goodwin for all he's worth."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter. He has my friends from the Satellite held captive and if I don't duel then they get the short end of the stick." Explained Yusei

Tanner and Yunagi nod in understanding

"So is this your duel runner. Can I take it for a spin?" Asked Tanner

"Uhh I don't think so." Came Yusei's reply

"How about we have a duel. If I win then I get to go for a drive on that thing." Said Tanner

"Now this I got to see." Said Yunagi

"Alright Tanner you have a deal." Said Yusei shaking Tanner's hand

"What is that we got to see." Said Garrett as he wheels his runner in

"Hey Garrett I see you made it back alright." Said Yusei

"Who's this." Asked Tanner

"I'm Garrett the owner of this fine shop and you are."

"Tanner's my name."

"And I'm Yunagi." The old man said

"These are my friends from the Facility." Said Yusei

"Cool now what was I about to miss." Asked Garrett

"Yusei is about to duel Tanner." Said Yunagi

"Your right this I got to see." Garrett agrees

"Alright then we'll duel in the Damion Area." said Tanner

The other three agree and they head over to the Damion Area. As soon as they arrive Garrett feels a flash of pain go through his right arm.

'_It's that same pain I felt when I saw that red dragon before. I wonder if this pain is trying to warn of something or someone.' _Garrett quickly thought to himself. So to be on the safe said he decided to take his duel disk with him.

"Alright Yusei are you ready." Said Tanner

"You bet I am." Replied the one in question

Garrett and Yunagi were just standing off to the side watching the appending duel when Dale rides up to them.

"I figured I'd find you here." He said getting off his runner

"You figured correctly." Replied Garrett

"I'm Yunagi nice to meet you."

"Dale, back at you."

"So is Dawn coming up here too?" Garrett asked his best friend

"Yeah she said she'll be here in a few minutes." Replied Dale

"Good." Said Garrett with a smile

"Sounds to me like somebody has a little crush on Dawn."

Garrett smirks "You know your jealous Dale."

"Yeah right." He replied

Then suddenly a white wheel shaped runner comes up to the group

Garrett smirks "Looks like we have some company. Let's go check it out." Garrett walks over to Yusei was standing

"So you decide to make an early appearance huh this should be fun." Dale walks over to Garrett and Yusei

"Wait what's going on." Yunagi said slightly confused but follows the crowd none the less

Jack steps out of his runner and walks over towards Yusei but stops when gets to Tanner

Tanner glares at Jack "Atlas"

Jack shakes him off easily "Tanner"

"What are you doing here Jack." Asked Yusei

"I just thought you'd want this for the Fortune Cup old pal." Replied the king

Jack hands Yusei his stardust dragon card.

"I see you're finally starting to redeem yourself Jack." Garrett said glaring slightly

"What wrong Jack, life at the top to boring for you." Dale said

Seeing Garrett and Dale shocked Jack greatly

"Well I'm glad to see you and Garrett made to the city as well. I hope you're enjoying your stay." Replied Jack arrogantly.

"So sorry to disappoint you Jack" started Garrett

"But Satellite just wasn't the same without you. So we decided to come and visit you. I hope you don't mind." Finished Dale

"Whatever I don't have time to talk to the likes of you anyways. I have a world to save."

Jack gets on his runner and is about to leave when Yusei interrupts him

"Wait Jack!" hollered Yusei

"What Yusei." He replies

"You've been Goodwin's underling for a while now. So what do you know about Goodwin threatening our friends and forcing me and Yusei to duel in this upcoming tournament." Garrett said

"I had nothing to do with it Goodwin has his own agenda." Jack said defending himself and then driving off.

"Well at least we know that Jack's not involved now." Said Dale trying to lighten the mood

"That may be Dale, but we still don't know what Goodwin is planning for us at this tournament." Said Yusei

"Yusei's right guys. I know this tournament is trap and right now we have no choice but to walk straight into it. There was something that Jack didn't tell us and I have a feeling it involves all of us in one way or another."

"What are you talking about Garrett." Asked Yunagi

"Remember what the twins said Yusei." Garrett said "They said that eight duelists were picked at random."

"You know what now that I think about it. Something doesn't add up here." Said Dale.

"Exactly if this tournament really was by random chance then there's no way that all three of us would picked by coincidence." Said Garrett

"Wait are you saying that Goodwin picked the three of us on purpose." Said Yusei

"That's exactly what I'm saying Yusei. Goodwin is gathering us all together. And the reason for this, well I have no idea" said Garrett

"What did Jack mean when he said he was going to save the world." Asked Dale

"I'm not sure but I think I might have an idea." Said Yusei

"Like what." Asked Tanner.

"Well the night I came into the city I challenged Jack to a turbo duel, but then in the middle of the duel a giant red dragon appeared and my right arm started to glow a bright red and hurt really bad. It was then I was taken to the Facility where Yunagi told me that I could possibly be a signer." Said Yusei "But since then my arm has been perfectly normal."

"Was it the same dragon that you and Dawn told me about in the hospital Garrett." Dale asked

Garrett nodded "Yes and my arm also started to hurt really bad as soon as I saw the dragon."

"Wait it did!" Yusei said shocked

Dale scratches his head "Ok back up a sec. You said something about a signer, what the heck is a signer." Asked Dale in confusion.

"A signer is someone who possesses what is known as the mark of the Crimson Dragon." Said Yunagi

"Do you think that red dragon was the Crimson Dragon Yunagi." Asked Garrett

"Well I didn't get to see it so I can't sure, but the way you guys were describing it, it sure sounds like the Crimson Dragon." Said Yunagi.

"You said you knew some legend concerning the Crimson Dragon right." Asked Yusei

Yunagi nods "According to legend when all six signers come together the Crimson Dragon will be re-awakened."

"And in other news what card did Jack give you Yusei." Said Tanner

Yusei shows them his stardust dragon

"Wow stardust dragon." Commented Yunagi

"With a card that powerful you must be a good duelist." Said Tanner

"Well I should know seeing as I have stardust dragon to." Said Garrett

"You have one to!" exclaimed Yunagi

"That's really cool." Said Tanner

"In fact both my deck and Garrett's deck are very similar when it comes to cards but with strategy there completely different." Said Yusei

"Yeah these two are basically the masters of the synchro summon." Said Dale

Just then Dawn comes running up to them all out of breath

"Hey guys what I miss." She pants

"Umm a lot." Comments Dale

Dawn looks at the ground "Oh."

With lots of careful explaining they get Dawn all up to date with the recent events

"So that's what's been happened." She said

"Yup in a nutshell." Said Garrett

"So if Yusei and Garrett are signers than shouldn't they be out saving the world or something."

"We don't know for sure if were signers yet or not." Said Yusei

"And besides weather we're signers or not if the world needs saved then we'll all go into battle together." Said Garrett

"Yeah I'd help put to." Said Dale

"Don't forget about me." Said Dawn

"Hey Garrett and Yusei what are you guys doing here." Leo said running up to the two duelists with Dexter trailing behind him.

"Umm Leo what are you doing here." Asked Garrett very confused to see the boy

"Wait I'm confused." Said Dawn

Dale sweatdrops "I'm right there with you Dawn."

"Well I never got to thank you guys for the new duel disks." Leo said

"You're welcome Leo it was nothing really." Garrett said

"Also I'd like to introduce you to my best friend Dexter." Leo said

"Hello everybody." Dexter said with a smile

"I guess we should introduce you to rest of our friends then." Yusei said.

"This is Dawn."

"Hello." She said

"Dale."

"Sup." Was his reply

"Tanner."

"Hey." He said

"And last Yunagi."

"Hi kids." He said

Then Leo notices the invitation in Yusei's pocket

"Hey Yusei did you get and invitation to the Fortune Cup to." Leo asked

"Yeah I did and so did Garrett." Said Yusei

"Awesome I can't wait to duel you guys then." Leo exclaimed

"Say Leo you're a pretty good duelist right." Dale asked the boy

"Of course I am." Leo responded

"Then I look forward to dueling you in the Fortune Cup." Dale said holding out his hand in Leo's direction

"You to Dale." Leo said shaking his hand

"I can't believe how fast you guys make friends around here." Dawn said amazed at this hospitality

"Well the way we grew up friends were your key to survival." Garrett informed her

"Oh yeah I knew that." Dawn said blushing a tiny bit

"Actually Leo, isn't your sister going to be in the Fortune Cup tomorrow not you." Dexter said

"But Luna's to scared to enter so I'm taking her place." Leo countered

Dale chuckled "I can't wait to see that make over."

"It'll be interesting for sure." Garrett added

"Say Leo I don't mean to rude or anything but where is your sister." Yusei asked

"She didn't want to come because she thinks this place is too dangerous." Leo said

"I kind of agree with her. This isn't a good place for kids to play so why are you here." Garrett asked

"Me and Dexter are looking for the Black Rose Witch so he can duel her." Leo said

"And I will beat her." He replied

"Hey I've heard about the Black Rose." Said Dale

"Really." Said Dawn

"Yeah it's a legend that a witch walks around this area and challenges people to duels using real battle damage." Dale explained

"Real battle damage." Said Yunagi

"No way." Said Tanner

"Is that even possible." Questioned Garrett

"I have no idea." Said Yusei

Then all of a sudden roots come flying through the ground causing everybody to dive in different directions to avoid them they cause a lot of destruction but luckily everybody gets out of the way.

"Is everybody ok?" Yusei asked

"Yeah were all good here." Said Garrett getting up off the ground

"What was that?" Asked Dale

"I've got no clue." Replied Tanner

Then Garrett and Yusei feel a sharp pain in there right arms

"Urggg." Garrett screams as he drops to one knee

"Are you guys ok?" Leo asked showing concern and worry

"It's the same pain as before when the crimson dragon appeared." Yusei remarked

Then Garrett and Yusei's right arms start to glow bright red

"Uhh is this normal you guys." Dale asked flabbergasted

"Whoa that's no tattoo." Tanner remarked

"That's the mark of the Crimson Dragon you two are signers." Yunagi said

"Something big is happening." Garrett said

"Yeah but what." Yusei asked

"I have a feeling were going to find out." Dale said not really wanting an answer

"Hey look up there." Yunagi said pointing forward.

He was pointing directly at a dragon. Although this dragon was made entirely out of rose petals and seemed to be just floating in the air.

"It's a dragon but isn't that a duel monster?" Yusei asked

"Maybe it's the Black Rose?" Leo said

"Um guys where's Dawn." Dale asked

"Oh no she's not here we got to find her." Shouted Garrett

"I bet she's up there with that dragon." Said Yusei

"Yeah that would be the most obvious place to look." Remarked Dale rolling his eyes

"Then let's get over there." Shouted Garrett

They all run towards the giant dragon but stop when they notice a cloaked figure standing under the dragon. This person was wearing a white mask on their face and had long maroon colored hair running down the sides of their face. Also this person had a duel disk on their right arm.

"Who's that?" Garrett asked

"It's the Black Rose." Leo exclaimed

"So she is real." Dale said

"I guess so." Replied Tanner

"Then I'm going to duel her." Said Dexter with determination

They walk closer but then Yusei puts his arm out stopping everybody.

"No you guys stay back let me and Garrett handle this." Yusei said

"Are sure about this Yusei." Asked Dale

"Just trust us on this one Dale." Replied Garrett

"Alright then. Guys, kids lets back off for now."

"But I want to help to." Cried Leo

"Come on." Said Tanner

Dale, Tanner, Yunagi, and the kids back off a good distance while Garrett and Yusei try to strike up a conversation with the Black Rose

"Why are you causing all this destruction?"

"Because I'm trying to rid the world of people who have this mark people like you to." The person says holding out their arm revealing another glowing mark. From the person's voice you could easily tell she was female.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei says before realizing. "Hey that's a mark."

"So you have one to." Asked Garrett

"Yes and it's caused me nothing but pain and misery my entire life, now come and duel me."

"Fine bu-." Yusei starts

"Wait a minute Yusei." Garrett interrupts "Give us back Dawn wherever you're keeping her."

The Black Rose smirks "If you mean this girl then you'll have to beat me in order to save her." She said pointing to a sphere of energy next to her. Inside that sphere was Dawn

"Dawn!" Shouted both Garrett and Yusei

"Garrett Yusei, help me." She said pounding on the sides of the sphere trying to break free.

The Black Rose laughs evilly "Pound all you want girl but you're not getting out until somebody here defeats me."

The Black Rose recalls her dragon and then gets into a dueling stance

"Then let me be your opponent." Garrett stated boldly

"Are you sure about this Garrett." Asked Yusei

"More than sure Yusei I'll do anything to insure Dawn's safety." He replied

Dawn blushes _'__That's so sweet Garrett__'_

"Then be my guest but just be careful." Said Yusei smiling a knowing smile

"Oh trust me I will." He says also getting in a dueling stance

"I'm going first. and i activate the spell card seed of deception so now i can special summon a level 2 or lower plant type monster from my hand like my dark verger(2/0/1000) and now ill sacrifice him to summon out my rose tentacles(6/2200/1200) i end my turn there. Beat that." She said arrogantly

"Oh I will. I summon out to the field max warrior(4/1800/800) next I activate the spell card fighting spirit to give max warrior 300 more attack points for each of your monsters(2100) now attack rose tentacles."

"You fool I'm stronger than you."

"Maybe but when max warrior atks he gains 400 atk points(2500) now go."

"Urg(LP3700)."

"I end my turn so now max warrior's stats are cut in half(2/900/400)."

"Then I go. I summon lord poison(4/1500/1200) now ill atk with him."

"Don't forget thanks to fighting spirit my monster gets 300 points(1200)."

"Don't you forget that he's still destroyed."

"Actually he's not by getting rid of fighting spirit he gets to stick around. Ahhhh(LP3700)." Garrett feels pain from that attack "Man that really hurt. She really can make battle damage real!"

"She can do what! Oh no be careful Garrett." Dawn shouts

"Real battle damage!" Yusei exclaims

"Then I end with a face down card." The Black Rose says

"Witch means it's my turn. And now max warrior returns to normal(4/1800/800) now I summon turbo synchron(1/100/500) and because i summoned a monster this turn I can special summon turbo booster(1/0/0) now I synchro summon turbo warrior(6/2500/1500) and ill atk with him."

"Urg(LP2700) now I activate my doubleganger trap so you now take the same amount of damage that I took."

"Ahhhh(LP2700)." He falls down to his knees in pain "I end with 2 face downs."

"Oh no Garrett!" Dawn cries out

"Get up man."

"it's my turn." The Black Rose says

Garrett stands up slowly "I activate dust tornado to destroy your doubleganger trap."

"I use lord poison's effect by removing dark verger from play he comes back(4/1500/1200) next I summon twilight rose night(3/1000/1000) now with his effect I can special summon rose warrior of revenge(4/1600/600) now I tune twilight rose knight with lord poison to synchro summon black rose dragon(7/2400/1800)." The same rose petal dragon from earlier appears right before their very eyes.

"So that dragon we saw earlier. That was black rose dragon." Garrett summarized quickly

"Now I use black rose dragon's effect." Says the Black Rose

"This can't be good." Garrett says

The Black Rose smirks "Not for you at least. Now by removing lord poison from play your monster loses all of its atk points."

"What(0)." Garrett says in complete shock

"If you don't do something fast you're going to lose Garrett."

"No." Dawn says to herself "Don't lose Garrett. I know you can do it."

"Now atk black rose dragon." Black Rose commands

"I activate my synchro deflector trap card to negate your attack and destroy your black rose dragon."

"Then I attack you with my rose warrior."

"ahhhhhhhhh(LP1100)" Garrett screams in pain "Man if this keeps up not only am I going to lose this duel but my life too."

"I end with a facedown card."

"Then I go. And I discard level eater to summon quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) and by reducing his level by one I can re-summon level eater(4)(1/600/0) now I synchro summon junk warrior(5/2300/1300) now ill attack with him."

"(LP2000)."

"I end with 2 face downs."

"It's my turn now. And I activate wicked rebirth now for the cost of 800 LPs(LP1200) I can bring back black rose dragon(7/2400/1800)."

"Not again." Garrett protests

"Now for its ability I remove twilight rose knight and you know the rest."

"Here it comes(0)" said Garrett anticipating it

"Attack." She screams

Garrett jumps out of the way to avoid being hit by the dragon's attack "I activate defense draw to negate the damage plus I can now draw a card." He said with a smile

"I end by summoning wall of ivy in def mode(2/300/1200)."

"Phew that was a close one." Dawn said relived to see her friend alright

"Look at you, you can barely stand up straight." The Black Rose comments watching as Garrett slouches slightly from the pain coursing through his body.

"This pain only fuels my desire to win this duel and save Dawn." He says straightening himself out

"Just go and make your last move." She said annoyed

"I will. And with it ill win."

"Finish this Garrett." Yusei says

"Yeah go Garrett." Cheers Dawn

"I activate call of the haunted to bring back junk warrior(5/2300/1300) now I summon nitro synchron(2/300/100) and now my monsters tune together to synchro summon nitro warrior(7/2800/1800) and I'll attack black rose dragon with him

"Urg(LP800)."

"And now for his ability he can switch your monster into attack mode and then attack it."

"No."

"And now for the grand finale nitro warrior attack wall of ivy."

"Ahhhh(LP0)."

"I win." Stated Garrett

"Yes thank god. Good job Garrett." Dawn said being freed of the ball of energy

"Way to go Garrett."

Dale and the others run up to him as well as Dawn

"Good dueling man." Dale said slapping him on the back

"Yeah that was quite impressive." Replied Tanner

"Thanks guys." He said wincing a bit

"I don't know how you managed to beat me but that doesn't change my mind about these marks." The Black Rose comments

She vanishes in a whirl of rose petals causing Yusei and Garrett's marks stop glowing and they vanish also like they were never their

"Well I'm glad that's over." Said Leo

"Thank you Garrett." Dawn said giving him a hug."

Garrett smiles "No problem Dawn." He said returning her embrace

"So what's her deal?" Dale asked

"I'm not entirely sure but I have a few ideas." Yusei said

"Like what." Tanner asks

"I have a feeling that we'll be a lot more of her later." Yusei said

"Oh great that just brightened my day up." Dale comments

"Dale you're so stupid." Dawn says with a sigh

"I think it would be best if we all went home for now and continued preparing for the Fortune Cup." Garrett said

"I think we should go and get you bandaged up because that duel looked pretty painful just watching it." Tanner remarked

Garrett scratches the back of his head "Yeah let's do that first."

"I'll go and get his runner. We'll all meet up at Garrett's house." Yusei said

Everyone agreed with the plan and went off towards Garrett's house, except for Leo and Dexter who returned to their homes

And that ends yet another chapter. Remember guys to leave your comments in reviews and I'll see you guys next chapter.


	7. The Fortune Cup Begins

Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own anything except my original characters

It's been a few weeks since the groups encounter with the Black Rose, and the guys are finally ready to compete in the Fortune Cup. Over time everybody's become great friends and have been hanging out with one another. The story itself picks up in the early afternoon at Garrett's house of course

"So guys I hear the Fortune Cup starts today." Garrett said from the kitchen table he was eating at.

"You got that right are you guys ready?" Dale said walking into the kitchen with his duel disk around his arm

"We're going to have to be because if we dent win then who knows what will happen." Yusei stated sitting across from Garrett

Garrett finishes eating his lunch before asking

"What's with the duel disk? Did you just finish a duel?" Garrett asked

"Yeah I was just dueling against Leo outside and he almost beat me." Dale replied

"That's doesn't surprise me. He's gotten a lot better since we first met him." Yusei said

"My little apprentice is moving on." Dale said shedding anime tears.

"What should we do if Goodwin does have a trap set up for us at the stadium?" Yusei asked

"That's seems unlikely." Garrett answered

"How so." Dale said

"Because there's going to be a lot of people at this tournament so I highly doubt Goodwin's going to anything too extreme with all those people around." Explained Garrett

"Well in that case I'm making it my goal to beat Jack and take the title of king of turbo duels." Dale said putting a fist in the air.

Garrett gets up and walks over to Dale "But to get there you'll have to beat me first Dale." Garrett said

"Then count on that happening." Dale countered

"I'll believe it when I see it." Garrett replied causing Yusei to sigh

"You two are as competitive as you were back in the Satellite."

Then Dawn comes skipping in

"Hey guys what's new."

"Nothing much, Dale and Garrett are just arguing about the Fortune Cup is all." Yusei said

"Well it's good to see he's feeling better." She replies

"I'm glad too because if we really do have to win this tournament. I bet Garrett's going to be the one to do it

"Hey I heard that." Dale shouted

"I'm sure you were supposed to." Muttered Garrett

"Whatever let's just get over to the stadium before were late for the opening ceremony." Dale

"Good idea Dale." Yusei said getting up and walking outside

"Are Tanner, Yunagi, and the twins going to be there too." Garrett asked following the others

"Yeah they'll be there Leo's dueling remember." Yusei said

"That reminds me why doesn't Luna like to duel."

"Beats me." Dale said

"We should help her overcome her fears after this tournament ends." Garrett suggested

"Ok I think we can make that work." Yusei said

"Count me in too." Dawn said

"Guys lets go." Dale yelled

"Oh alright, Dawn mind riding with me." Garrett asked

"Not at all thanks for asking." She relied

"No problem, hop on and hold on tight." He said

"Ok." She puts her arms around Garrett's back and they take off heading for the stadium to start the Fortune Cup. They meet up with Tanner, Yunagi, and the twins in one of the tunnels that lead into the stadium.

"Well guys how do I look." Leo said. He looks exactly like Luna and to top it off he even poses in a girly way

"Defiantly interesting." Dale try's to say politely

"Thanks man." Leo responds

"Heh heh your welcome I think." Dale says

"You're as good a Luna as Luna is." Yunagi says

"I still think this is a bad idea guys there's something fishy about this tournament." Luna says

"We know this is a bad idea but we have to duel if we don't want anything to happen to our Satellite friends." Yusei said

"Come on Luna we'll go get some seats." Dawn said

"Ok." She said

Dawn and Luna head for the stands

"It's almost time for us to head out." Yusei notices

"Then let's go you ready Leo to make your big debut." Dale asks

"YEAH!" Leo shouts in excitement

"We're going to win this for the sake of our friends." Garrett said

"Just watch your backs out there ok." Tanner advised

"We will." Garrett assured

Dale, Yusei, Garrett, and Leo walk down to wear all the participating duelists were to gather

"Come on old man lets go up to the stands and find Dawn and Luna." Said Tanner

"Ok." He replied

Tanner and Yunagi leave to find Dawn and Luna. In the stands Dawn and Luna have seemed to find their seats and were waiting for the tournament to start

"Are you excited to watch this tournament Luna?" Dawn asked

"Even saying that is an understatement." Luna responded

Dawn smiles "That's the spirit."

"We're going to cheer for the guy's right." Luna asked

"Of course we are no need to worry." She replied

"There you two are." Tanner said

"Oh hey Tanner." Dawn said

"We were looking everywhere for you." Yunagi said

"Well I guess you forgot to look in this spot then." Luna said looking innocent.

"Yeah don't rub it in please." Said Tanner

Dawn giggles

"Hey look it's about to start." Said Luna pointing down at the arena

"Welcome duelist young and all today is the day the greatest tournament New Domino City has ever come to know is starting." The MC starts to say. "The Fortune Cup! Let's meet the competitors."

A platform rises up and all eight participants are standing on it

"Whoa look all these fans." Leo commented

"Yeah I'd say it's a full house." Dale replied

"Hey Garrett look over there." Yusei said pointing to a red haired girl standing on the end of the platform. She has dark hazel eyes and was wearing a dark red short skirt with a red trench coat over her red tank top. She looked in Yusei and Garrett's direction and the second she did her eyes widened and she looked away quickly.

Garrett raises his brow at this "Who is that Yusei."

"I don't know." He replied

"Hey Yusei, do you get the feeling that we've meet her before." Garrett asked

"I've been having that same feeling as of late."

"Well I guess we'll find out more as this tournament progresses." Garrett wondered.

Yusei nodded his head as Dale walked over to them

"Hey man look at this place there must be at least 30,000 people here." Dale said

"I know it's just like dueling as a pro." Garrett answered

"And here they are the eight duelists who have been selected for the Fortune Cup. We have Ms. Akiza Itzinki." The Mc shouted excitedly

The red haired girl from earlier just looked straight ahead without saying a word or blinking for that matter, she just stood there with a determined look on her face.

"The lovely Ms. Luna." Said the Mc

Leo waves excitedly to the crowd

"This next duelist has lived in the Satellite for 16 years and has recently been living in the city for about a year now, so let's give him a warm New Domino City welcome. Give it up for Garrett Hughes." The Mc shouts with enthusiasm

Garrett smiles and waves but this doesn't go so well with some of the people in the stadium.

"Yeah go Garrett." Cheered Dawn and Luna at the same time

"I don't care how long you've been here. Your still just trash to me you Satellite." Screamed an angry fan

"Next we have Dale. He's also a former member from the Satellite

Dale smirks "Its go time. Ready or not I'm coming for you Jack." He said

"Yeah go Dale." Cheered Dawn

"You can do it." cheered Luna

"Next we have Mr. Yusei Fudo who is a citizen from the Satellite coming here to duel for a chance to live in the city just like Dale and Garrett are."

Yusei just stands there with a straight face much like Akiza did

"Go home Satellite we don't want you here. And take your two loser friends with you." More people yell out in protest while others boo them

"Wow there really mean Tanner." Yunagi said feeling bad for Yusei, Dale and Garrett

"That's because people from the Satellite Sector aren't regarded to kindly around here, and besides it's supposed to be illegal to duel if you're from the Satellite witch is weird because I didn't peg Goodwin to be the type of guy who would break the rules." Explained Tanner

"Don't listen to them guys." Dawn growled in frustration

"Yeah don't worry about it your just as good as everybody else here." Luna added

"This is ridiculous. Were human beings not monsters, so stop treating us like outcasts!" Dale shouted out loud

"Would you just calm down. We're here to protect our friends not make a name for ourselves." Garrett reasoned trying to calm Dale down.

"But still this discrimination is horrible. We have to do something to show those people that we're all the same and it doesn't matter where you come from." Dale protested

"If you want to win these people over do it with your cards not your fists." Yusei said wisely

"Yusei's right Dale. Picking fights is only going to give them another reason to put down the Satellite." Garrett agrees

"Fine I'll show these guys that Satellite duelists are just as good as any City duelist. Just take Jack for example." Dale said

"Now our last three duelists Commander Koda, the mysterious Shira and last but not least Officer Trudge." Introduces the Mc

"What Trudge!" Garrett said shocked

"What's he doing here?" Dale wondered

Trudge walks over to the two shocked duelists "When I win this tournament then I'll be recognized as the best turbo duelist in the world you Satellite scum."

"Yeah umm not going to happen Trudge." Dale quickly counters

"We'll see you piece of trash." Trudge says as he walks away

"Why must Trudge always cause trouble? More specifically with us." Dale says

"Let's not worry about Trudge right now. We need to stay focused on winning this tournament." Garrett said

"And there you have it folks, the eight participants. Witch one of these lucky duelists will have the opportunity to duel Jack Atlas for the title of king of turbo duels." The Mc shouted into his microphone.

In the middle of the arena is a huge tower overlooking the entire stadium. In the tower looking out the window watching the ordeal down below is director Goodwin and his henchmen Lazar.

"Looks like the tournament is finally starting." Lazar said

"It would appear so now we can finally find what we've been looking for." Goodwin says watching the contestants chat amongst themselves

Lazar gives of an evil laugh "Gooooood." He says rubbing his hands together.

"Alright then here's the first round brackets." The Mc said through the mic

Garrett vs. Trudge

Dale vs. Luna

Yusei vs. Shira

Akiza vs. Commander Coda

"So I'm up against Trudge first." Garrett said looking at the board

"Lucky you it's like a first round bye." Dale commented

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Trudge interjected looking offended

"Shira huh." Wondered Yusei walking off the stage and towards the duelists lounge

Shira chuckles and simply walks away

"So I'm up against Dale first. Hey Yusei wait up." Leo said running to catch up to Yusei

"After I win this tournament Goodwin's plan will be no more." Akiza said with a voice that sounded all too familiar. She left the stage too but didn't go to the duelists lounge

"Whatever." Commander Koda said walking off as well. He had the classic investigator appearance wearing a gray suit with glasses. His hair was similar in appearance to Dale's only it was a lighter brown in color

"You ready to duel Garrett." Trudge asked trying too hard to be intimidating

"Any day Trudge any day." Garrett responds

"Good luck man." Dale said walking off

Garrett smirks "I won't even need it."

Garrett and Trudge activate their duel disks and prepare to start the first duel of the tournament.

"Do you really think Officer Trudge can expose Garrett for the signer he is?" Lazar asked looking up at Goodwin

"Let's hope so Lazar, but if not then I know somebody that can." Goodwin responded

"You may have gotten lucky in our last duel but this time I will be victorious." Declared Trudge

"We'll see about that Trudge. In fact I bet I can take you down in one turn." Garrett responded

"This is unbelievable Garrett has declared that he will defeat Trudge in just one move can he do It." the Mc announced

"You better believe he can." Dawn said from the stands

"Do it Garrett put Trudge in his place." Luna added

"You think you're so tough huh satellite." Trudge spat

"Well let's just duel and find out shall we." Garrett said with a smile

"Let's duel." Shouted both Trudge and Garrett simultaneously

"I'm going first since you did last time." Trudge said "And I summon strict jailer in def(2/100/0) then I'll end with a face down your up."

"That's it that's your entire move." Garrett laughed

"What's so funny punk?" Trudge questioned

"Nothing it's just that you're going down in one move after all." Garrett said drawing a card

"Oh really I activate my trap card jailbreak now I'm allowed to summon 2 more strict jailers from my deck in def mode(2/100/0). And now that I have three on the field they each gain 2000 def points(2000)x3." Trudge explained

"Whatever that doesn't matter to me I'm still taking you down on this turn."

"I seriously doubt that."

In the duelist lodge Yusei Dale and Leo were gathered around the TV watching the duel

"Ready for this Yusei. Garrett is about to show this whole stadium what the Satellite is capable of." Dale said

Yusei smiles also "I'm looking forward to it."

"This is going to be awesome." Said Leo.

"Here it comes the one turn kill." Said Dawn bouncing up and down

"Go Garrett." Cheered Luna standing up

"Show these people your true skills." Yunagi said with a smile

Tanner smirks

"Well Garrett I'm waiting." Trudge said impatiently

"Then here I come. I'll start by discarding quilbolt hedgehog to summon quickdraw synchron(5/700/1400) and next I'm summon out max warrior in atk mode(4/1800/800) and now I can resurrect quilbolt hedgehog from my graveyard(2/800/800) and now I special summon turbo booster from my hand(1/0/0). And now quickdraw is tuning with quilbolt and turbo booster to synchro summon my junk destroyer(8/2600/2500) and now thanks to junk destroyers effect all the cards on your side of the field are destroyed."

"WHAT NOOOOOOO!"

"And now that that's out of the way I'll attack you directly twice to end this duel."

"NOOOOOOOO(LP0)." Trudge falls to his knees. "How could I lose?"

"Because Trudge. You duel for selfish reasons." Garrett said walking up to Trudge

"This is absolutely amazing. The former Satellite duelist has managed to beat Officer Trudge in just one turn." The Mc shouted through the mic

"Garrett Garrett Garrett Garrett." The fans all chant his name with Dawn and Luna cheering the loudest of them all.

"Amazing no wonder he is a signer." Yunagi says

"I hear you wow!" agreed Tanner

"Well Trudge certainly failed." Lazar stated the obvious

"It's alright Lazar for there is still time to spare." Goodwin reassured him

In the duelist lodge Leo was jumping up and down pointing at the screen

"Wow I can't believe Garrett won in just one move." Leo said

"We should have saw that one coming Leo." Yusei replied

"That's it Garrett way to duel." Dale says to himself

_'It's that guy from before he's friends with Garrett the guy who actually beat me plus he has a mark.' _Akiza thought to herself as she starts to walk out of the room. Garrett walks past Akiza on his way in and has a strange feeling pulse through him

_'What's this familiar feeling I get whenever I'm around her__.' _Garrett's eyes suddenly widen with realization _'I__s she maybe the Black Rose Witch from before__.__' _He thought before Dale and the other two walk up to him

"Hey bud great duel." Dale says giving him a high five

"You really think so?" Garrett said sarcastically

"No I'm being sarcastic." Dale responds

Garrett chuckles

"Alright next up is Dale vs. Leo so good luck you two." Yusei said

"Well that's our cue come on Leo." Dale said walking ahead

"Yeah." Leo said running to catch up with him

"Yusei there's something you should know about that Akiza duelist."

"Like what?" Yusei wondered

"I think Akiza is the Black Rose Witch."

"Well if that's the case then she's also a signer."

"That's right Yusei we'll just have to find out when she duels

Yusei nods

Back in the stands

"Alright next up is Dale dueling Leo." Dawn said

"Go Leo." Luna cheered for her brother

"Alright Dale show me what you got." Tanner said with a smile

"I can't wait especially if Dale's as good as Garrett is." Yunagi said

"Oh it'll be close." Dawn replied

"You ready Luna." Dale says with a wink

"You bet Dale." Leo replies pretending to be Luna

"Duel!" they both shout

"I'll go first." Dale declared "And I activate the spell card star spirits. Now whenever one of my monsters are destroyed I get one star counter and when I have seven I can summon any monster from my deck."

"Wow pretty awesome card Dale." Leo said

"Now then I summon out my green koopa in atk mode(2/800/200) and his effect lets my deal you 400 points of damage per turn."

"Ah(LP3600) nice."

"I then end with a face down your go."

"I draw. And I summon morphtronic celfon in atk mode(1/100/100). And now for his ability I can now roll a number and pick up that many cards from my deck and summon the first lv4 or below monster I find...and I rolled a 3 so that's 3 cards... awesome now I can summon morphtronic boomboxen in atk mode(4/1200/400) and while in atk mode he can atk twice so now ill atk with him."

"(LP3600) Now I get one counter(1)."

"Now he can atk again." Leo said

"Arg(LP2400)."

"And don't forget about celfon."

"(LP2300) well played Luna." Dale says failing to hold in a chuckle

"Thanks ill end with a face down."

"Then I go. and I activate my super mushroom trap card so now I can remove my green koopa from play to special summon a monster from my hand with twice his lv therefore I summon out mario(4/1700/1500) now I summon out starman(3/0/0) and his ability lets me raise mario's lv by one(5) now I synchro summon my invincible mario(8/3000/1000) now I atk celfon with him."

"I activate morphtransition to switch celfon into def mode and to negate your atk."

"After I attack with my monster he is destroyed but then mario is automatically returned to the field(4/1700/1500) so I attack boomboxen with mario."

"Ahhh(LP3100)."

"It's your move now and because another one of my monsters have been destroyed my spell card has now has 2 counters just 5 to go."

"I go, now I sacrifice celfon in order to summon gadget hauler(6/1300/0) now by sending any number of morphtronic monsters from my hand to the grave my monster gains 800 attack points and I send 2 so that's 1600 more points(2900) now I attack with him."

"Arg(LP1100) now I get one more counter(3)."

"Whatever I end my turn."

"Then I go. And I activate the spell triple star spirit now I can only activate this card when I have exactly 3 star counters on my side of the field."

"Ok so." Said Leo not seeing the point

"Now this spell card gives me 4 more."

"4 more!" screeched Leo

"Yup(7) and that makes 7. So now I'm free to summon any monster I want and I choose my fusion monster giga-bowser(10/3300/3000)."

"Whoa that's pretty scary."

"Now I attack with him."

"Ahhh(LP2700) not my gadget hauler."

"Now you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters atk points."

"I what(LP0) aww man I lost." Leo said disappointed

"Hey it was a good duel though."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

In the stands Luna was in shock to see how good Leo had done and against Dale no less

"Whoa Leo lost that bites." Luna said

"Yeah but he did his best and that's all that matters right." Dawn said

"That's right Dawn." She replied with a smile

"So Dale has some decent cards to." Tanner wondered out loud

"I'll say so Tanner." Yunagi added

Lazar looks away with a sad smile on his face

"So the little girl isn't a signer that's too bad." He said

"That wasn't Luna dueling." Goodwin corrected

"It wasn't." Lazar said in shock

"Nope in fact it was her twin brother Leo."

"We've been tricked then."

"It's ok Lazar for I have a plan." Goodwin said walking out of the room

Dueling lodge:

"Did you guys see me out there." Leo said jumping up and down

"We sure did Leo." Garrett said not knowing what else to say

"You did a good job Leo." Yusei added

"Yup but I think it's time that you head on over to the stands." Dale said pointing behind him

"Ok guys, I'll be cheering for you." Leo said running out of the room

"ok." The three older boys respond

As Leo walks towards the stands to re-join his sister he hears the Mc speak into his microphone again

"And that's 2 duels down with Dale moving on with Garrett into round 2 who will be next Yusei Fudo from the Satellite or the mysterious Shira stay tuned to find out."

End chapter

Like the Mc said stay tuned to find out what happens next. Review if you want to see the next chapter appear before your very eyes.


	8. Profiling a Rose of Surprises

Disclaimer: it's still the same here people I don't Yugioh 5ds or Pokemon for that matter but I do own my characters

The Story picks up again not in the Kiba Dome but out front by the entrances where Hunter Pace ponders on a few thoughts

"Jack Atlas. I can't believe you didn't invite me to your little party, oh well it'll be fun crashing It." he says laughing

He rides his duel runner full speed towards the stadium entrance

"Hey stop right there." One of the surrounding guards tried to stop him

"I don't think so." Hunter says jumping over them and riding into the stadium

In the stadium halls a group of guards coming running up one guard in particular who had flaming red hair and sunglasses on. If you hadn't already guessed it was Hunter pace in disguise

"Quick he went this way." The group of guards run down the hallway

"We got this area blocked off go that way." Hunter said pointing down a random hallway

"You heard the man let's go." The leading guard said before all of them disappear down the other hallway

Hunter laughs "That was too easy."

Then he hears somebody walking down the hallway in his direction and goes to hide in the nearby closet it was Lazar and he was talking to Shira about the next duel

"Now listen here. Your dueling against Yusei Fudo and on an off the record duel he defeated Jack Atlas, but it's crucial that you bring out his signer mark."

"Don't worry I will." Shira replied without a moment's hesitation

"Good."

They walk off with Shira heading towards the duelist lounge and Lazar returning to the tower

"So somebody defeated Jack huh." Hunter said to himself before laughing quietly

Back out in the main part of the stadium the next duel of the tournament

"Ok ladies and gentlemen were ready for the first turbo duel of the tournament please welcome Yusei Fudo."

Yusei drives out of the tunnel and parks at the starting line while his friends get set to cheer him on

"Ok now its Yusei's turn to win one." Dawn said

"Yeah." Luna replies holding her head

"Hey Luna are you ok." Leo asked

"Yeah it's just a headache." She replied

"If you say so." Dawn finished

"Now it's Yusei's turn." Tanner said crossing his arms

"I know I can't wait to see Yusei turbo duel."

"Yeah go Yusei." Leo cheered

"And here comes his opponent Shira." The MC said

Shira rides out

"So you're Shira huh." Yusei said

He doesn't reply

"Ummm ok." Yusei said looking forward

"On your marks, get set, turbo duel!" shouted the MC

They take off and Shira is revealed to be...

"Surprise, surprise." Says Hunter

"That's not Shira! That's the former champion Hunter Pace." Said the MC

"Don't worry Yusei you didn't want to duel Shira he was a real pushover kind of like Trudge." Said Hunter

"Ummm I'm not sure what's going on here but I th-." The MC stammers until Goodwin appears before him on monitor

"If you're waiting for my approval then." He nods and disappears

"Ok the director has approved of Hunters challenge."

"So what will it be Yusei will you accept my challenge." Hunter offers

"Sure Hunter lets duel." Yusei agrees

"Alright that's the spirit I was looking for." Hunter says with a smile

In the duelist lodge

"Beat him Yusei." States Dale watching the duel

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Dale." Garrett assures him

_'It's that duelist again, Garrett was it. There's something different about him, in a good way of course he's just got that aura about him and Yusei has it too.' _Akiza thought to herself while watching him with wondering eyes

"I'm going first Yusei."

"That's fine by me."

"And I summon my burning skull head in atk mode(3/1000/800) and I end with 3 cards faced owns your up."

"I go."

Speed counters y 1

Speed counters h 1

"I summon out speed warrior(2/900/400) and now his points are doubled(1800) next I place 2 cards facedown and ill atk."

"I activate the trap zero guard so now my monsters atk points drop to zero but it can't be destroyed in battle."

"Then my atk continues."

"Arg(LP2200) now I activate my doom accelerator trap so I now get 1 speed counter for every 500 points of damage I just took."

Speed counters y 1

Speed counters h 4

"I end my turn."

"Then mine begins." Says Hunter drawing a card

Speed counters y 2

Speed counters h 5

"And I activate the summon speeder spell card."

"Then I activate slip stream so now my speed counters can catch up to yours on my next turn."

"Oh no not slip stream. Well that was a nice surprise but with my spell I now summon skull vase(3/800/600) now they both go to the graveyard so I can summon my skull flame(8/2600/2000) now thanks to skull vase I can draw a card and now I atk."

"Arg(LP2300)."

"Next my trap card activates speed booster so you take damage equal to the difference in our speed counters x100."

"Ahhh(LP2000)."

"Now I end with a face down your move."

"It's my move now." Yusei said

Speed counters y 6

Speed counters h 6

"And I also activate summon speeder to summon quilbolt hedgehog(2/800/800) now I summon junk synchron(3/1300/500) and with his effect speed warrior returns to the field(2/900/400)."

"I activate acceleration zone for 5 more speed counters because you special summoned a monster this turn."

Speed counters y 6

Speed counters h 11

"I tune junk synchron with speed warrior to synchro summon my junk warrior(5/2300/1300) and now he absorbs my hedgehogs atk points(3100) now ill atk with him." Yusei said

"Then I'll use the effect of speed booster to block your attack."

_'I've got to find a way around that trap card of his'_ "I end my turn with a facedown"

"Then I go." Said Hunter

Speed counters y 7

Speed counters h 12

"I activate the speed spell accelerator draw to draw 2 more cards now I activate my ultimate speed spell the end of the storm."

"What you have the end of the storm."

"That's right now every monster on the field is destroyed and we take damage equal to 300 times each one of our monsters."

"(LP1400) err."

"(LP1900) now I remove my skull flame from play in order to summon my speed king skull flame(10/3000/2000) now I attack with him."

"I activate scrap iron scarecrow to stop your attack."

"Then I use the effect of speed booster."

"Ahhhh(LP900)."

"Now for my monsters ability you take 400 points of damage for each burning skull head in my graveyard."

"Ahhh(LP500)"

"I end my turn."

"Then I go." Yusei said drawing a card

Inside the duelists lodge

"Yusei seems to be in some trouble now." Dale said with his hand on his chin to look like he's thinking

"He'll get out of this. I know he can. I don't know how but I can feel it inside of me." Garrett replied

"What do you mean?" Dale asked

"I'm not sure but I do know Yusei will win this duel."

"There's no way."

"Just watch and see." Garrett finished

Speed counters y 8

Speed counters h 12

"I play the speed spell shift down by giving up 6 counters I can draw 2 cards." Shouted Yusei

Speed counters y 2

Speed counters h 12

"next I summon nitro synchron(2/300/100) and with him out quilbolt comes back(2/800/800) next I activate the give and take trap card so you get my junk synchron in def mode(3/1300/500) and quilbolt gets a level up(5) now I synchro summon nitro warrior(7/2800/1800) and with his effect I can draw again...alright now I activate the speed spell gap storm this card activates when the difference in our counters is 10 or more now it destroys all the trap cards on the field so say goodbye to your speed booster." Yusei explained

"Nooo." Hunter exclaimed

"And now because I activated a spell card nitro warrior gains 1000 atk points(3800)"

"Oh no."

"Nitro attack!"

"Ahhh(LP1100) I'm still ahead."

"Now your junk synchron switches to atk mode and I can atk again."

"Wait can't we be friends." Hunter shouted before his LPs hit zero

"And it's over. Yusei Fudo has advanced to the next round." The MC said

In the stands all of Yusei's friends cheer for him

"NO WAY, you were right." Dale says in shock

"I told you Dale." Garrett said

"But how is that possible."

"I think it something to do with that mark that appeared on my arm, but I can't be sure." Garrett explained "I was able to feel when Yusei was in trouble almost like I was inside of his mind."

"That's Awesome!" Dale said "Do you think you could get inside my head and help me win my duels."

"No Dale I won't cheat for you besides I think it only works with other people that have this mark." Garrett said

"Man that bites." Dale said

On the other side of the room Akiza was having different thoughts

_'Wow Yusei's an amazing duelist that's for sure. Just like Garrett and I think it's kind of cute that they use the same cards in their decks. Whoa, wait a minute what am thinking I'm on a mission to take down Goodwin not to make friends besides I don't need them anyways.' _She thought before leaving the room to make her way down to the dueling arena for her duel.

Garrett sees her leaving _'Akiza's dueling next which means it's time to find out if my theory was correct.' _he thought going to leave also

"Hey Garrett where are you going." Dale said

"Just for a walk I'll be back don't worry." He reassures him

We rejoin Yusei as he makes his way over to Hunter who was currently sitting on the ground

"Well Yusei you beat me but I'm not going to take this loss siting down. Uhh probably should have stood up before I said that." Hunter said

Yusei nods

"Hey Luna your head feeling any better." Dawn asked standing up to stretch a little

"Maybe a little." She replied

"You sure you don't want to go to the infirmary. Because I'll be more than happy to take you there." Dawn asked

"Yeah I'm fine really." Luna responded

"So up next is Akiza right." Tanner said

"Who's that." Yunagi said

"I don't even know myself."

"I know we've seen her before but where." Leo pondered

"Yusei over here!" Garrett shouts running out onto the track

"What is it Garrett?" He responds

"Akiza's dueling next."

"Oh yeah that's right she is." Yusei said

Hunter: hey your Garrett Hughes right?" Hunter said walking into their conversation

"Yeah that's me."

"I saw your first duel and I have to say that was mighty impressive."

"Thanks."

"Maybe the two of us can duel sometime?" Hunter asked sticking his hand out

Garrett smiles and shakes his hand "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Then I accept your challenge until next time." He said as he walks out

"Anyways you were saying." Yusei started

"Akiza is dueling next and if my hunch is right then this whole stadium could be in danger."

"Your right but what can we do?"

"I'm going up to the stands to make sure our friends don't get hurt." Garrett informed

"Should I pass this information on to Dale."

"It would be appreciated thanks." Garrett said running off

"Man what a day." Yusei said walking in the opposite direction.

"So that's what Garrett's up to." Dale said as he put the recent events together in his head

"Yup we don't know how dangerous this next duel could end up being so we better just play it safe." Yusei agreed

"I couldn't have said it any better myself." Dale said

Changing the scene back to the stands our heroes were having a normal conversation until Dawn notices something

"Hey look someone's coming up here."

"Who?" Luna asked

Dawn sweatdrops, "Its Garrett."

"Garrett!" Yunagi shouted

"What's he doing up here." Tanner asked

"Maybe there letting me duel again and he's just the messenger." Said Leo with stars in his eyes

"Yeah keep on dreaming Leo." His sister said

Garrett walks up to them.

"Hey guys how's it going." He said

"Garrett?" Leo said

Dawn giggles "Why are you here?"

"Well I have a hunch, and if I'm right then this whole stadium is in trouble." He explained to witch everybody

"What kind of trouble are we talking about here?" Tanner questioned looking serious

"It's about Akiza." He responded looking out toward the stadium

"I knew it we've seen her before somewhere right Garrett."

"You're exactly right Leo." Garrett said

"Where have we seen her before then?" Dawn asked tilting her head to the side

"Maybe this will ring a bell." He looked at the ground before saying suddenly "The Black Rose."

This causes Dawn gasp "It's her!"

"This is bad she could tear this whole stadium apart in just one duel." Tanner realized

"But we have Garrett here. He can just beat her in a duel again." Leo proposed

"Yeah I see the problem in that." Yunagi said

"Who's the Black Rose?" Luna asked

"It's the duelist that Garrett beat a few weeks ago and the person who nearly killed him." Dawn said beginning to fear the worst

"If that's the person you told me about Dawn then what can we do to stop her." Luna said

"Like I said it might not even be her we'll just have to wait until she duels." Garrett said

"But what if it is." Leo asked

"Then we might not see the end of this tournament Leo." Yunagi

"Yunagi's right I mean we've all seen her destructive powers up close. This could get ugly."

"That's why I came up here, to make sure nothing bad happens to you guys." Garrett said

"Thanks Garrett I knew we could count on you." Leo said smiling

Dawn looks down blushing "Yeah."

"ok ladies and gentlemen it's time for the final duel of first round and the final duel of today it's the moment we've all been waiting for lets meet the duelists." The MC says as the platform containing Akiza rises up.

"First up its Akiza." The MC says but then adds "Not much is really known about her other than her name. So we'll just have to watch and see what kind of duelist she really is."

Akiza doesn't say anything she only looks ahead with a determined look on her face

"And facing her in the next duel is Commander Koda. He is New Domino Cities best when it comes to profiling always being able to lock the criminals away." The MC introduces

The second platform rises up and Koda appears to be laughing quite hysterically at that.

"Well well well Akiza. It appears we meet again, or would you prefer the name Black Rose." Koda said through a smirk

Akiza gasps "You know."

"Oh my goodness! It appears the infamous Black Rose Witch is among us what will Commander Koda do?" the MC shouts into the

All throughout the entire stadium the crowd has erupted in powerful insults and jeers all pointed in the direction of the Black Rose that most of them would love to see clipped

"The Black Rose!" shouted one fan

"Boo!" Other people start to shout

"Go home witch."

"We don't like you." The crowd insults

"Man sometimes I hate it when I'm right." Garrett said easily feeling bad for the girl

"This isn't good though." Dawn added

"Yeah with the Black Rose down there dueling and Garrett not on the other side who knows what could happen." Leo protested

"Nothing good I'm sure." Yunagi said

"What's the plan Garrett." Tanner said looking at him

"All of us will stay up here and just watch out for debris and attacks. Things could get wild." He replied

"I kind of feel bad for her though." Luna said

"Yeah I know what you mean I do too." Dawn agreed

"Yeah it's not easy when everybody is turned against you like this." Tanner said

Garrett suddenly snaps his fingers "So that's the reason why it's just got to be."

Dawn looks over at him in shock "What, what is it?"

"I know why she does what she does." He started

"Why?" Luna asked

"Is it because she's a monster." Leo asked

"She's no monster; she's no witch either." Garrett said

"She's not!" Yunagi said

"She's not?" Leo said

"Nope but she does have a mark like mine and this mark could possibly outcast you even more than being from the Satellite."

"Oh yeah now I remember." Dawn said

"But that would mean that she is a signer." Yunagi said

"That would explain some things like how she can make battle damage real?" Tanner reasoned

"But that would mean that Garrett and Yusei would also be able to make battle damage real right." Dawn replied

"No I don't think that's it. I think that because of this mark she has, people always see her as an outcast. That's why she goes around dueling people she's trying to hide the hurt she's experienced her entire life." Garrett said

"That makes perfect sense." Dawn exclaimed

"Now I really feel bad for her." Luna said looking down

"I second that." Leo added sadly

"Then let's make it a goal to change Akiza to our side and make her a friend." Proclaimed Garrett clenching a fist

"Yeah." Dawn did the same

"Only one problem." Tanner said

"What is it Tanner." Yunagi asked

"She's still going to destroy the stadium with her powers right?" Tanner asked

"Let's hope not Tanner." Garrett said looking back towards the arena anticipating the first move

"No way Garrett was right." Dale said from inside the depths of the lodge watching Akiza's worried expression on the TV

"So she is the Black Rose." Yusei exclaimed

"What are we going to do Yusei."

"I don't know about you Dale but I'm going to find out why she's destroying things and try to set her straight."

"Sounds like someone has a crush on someone." Dale said giving Yusei

Yusei smiles "You could say that."

Commander Koda shows no signs of fear "Oh please good people of New Domino City she's no witch she just has the ability of telekinesis she can move things with mind. Which is how you're able to cause so much destruction am I right

Akiza shakes her head vigorously "No I don't want to hurt people I'm learning to control my powers."

Koda glares "No you're not! You don't care who you hurt, and that's why when I win this duel I'm sending you to a special facility to have your powers removed."

"But that's not true I don't like destruction." Akiza argued back

"You're lying and I'm going to prove it with this duel." Koda continued to taunt

Akiza growls in anger "Fine whatever ladies first. I summon violet witch in atk mode(4/1100/1200) and I place a face down card and then activate the black garden field spell now I end my turn

"Very well then I go. And I place a face down card and that's it."

"It's my turn now. I attack you directly with my violet witch."

"Ahhhhhhh(LP2900)" Koda screams as he falls down to the ground with holes torn in his suit and burn marks on his face, the stadium shakes a little the force of the attack impacting with it

"Is everybody ok?" Garrett asked standing up from the ground

"Yeah I think so." Dawn replied standing up as well

"Her powers are real." Luna said growing fearful

"You bet there real right Garrett." Leo said

"Yup and very painful." He replied

Garrett looks over at Dawn and notices the she doesn't look so good. Her face was slightly pale and she had an expression of fear on her face.

"Are you ok Dawn?" Garrett asked

"Yeah no need to worry." She forces a smile but is unable to keep it up

Garrett sighs then turns around and hugs her "There how's that Dawn."

Dawn rests her head against his shoulder "Better."

"Aww that's adorable." Luna coos

"Uhh gross." Leo said pretending to be sick

Tanner smirks at the scene and Yunagi chuckles

"You know director there are rumors about a secret psychic community. If we can find a way to control it we'll be even more powerful." Lazar said to Goodwin while watching the duel from the tower

"Hum that's very interesting Lazar." He responds

"I activate my crime and punishment trap card now your monster is destroyed." Said Commander Koda getting up off the ground

"Then my monsters ability activates and I can now put 1 plant type monster in my hand so I choose my phoenixian cluster amaryllis." Akiza responded

"Then the other part of my trap activates and I can now summon my agent of hatred in def mode(4/0/0) now I recover the LP I just lost in that battle(LP4000)"

"then my field spell activates and your monsters atk points are cut in half and I get one rose token to my side of the field(2/800/800) now this token cant atk but can't be destroyed in battle either I also activate the trap card rose flame so now you'll take 500 points of damage every time a plant monster appears on your side of the field."

"Very clever I must admit."

"Now I summon phoenixian seed in def mode(2/800/0) now my field spell activates again cutting my monsters atk points in half(400) plus now you get a rose token." Akiza starts

"(2/800/800) hum?" Koda says confused

"And 500 points of damage." She finishes

"Ahhhh(LP3500)"

"I end my turn with that all said and done."

"Then mine begins and I activate the spell card mind monster now I choose a monster and if you have it then you lose half its atk points and I guess black rose dragon

"Urgh(LP2800)" Akiza says flinching slightly

"I'll now switch rose token into def mode and end my turn."

"It's my turn now and I sacrifice phoenixian seed to summon phoenixian cluster amaryllis(8/2200/0) and once again my spell card activates cutting my atk points(1100) and giving you a rose token."

"(2/800/800)"

"Plus you take 500 more points of damage."

"Ahhhh(LP3000)"

"Now I attack with my amaryllis get that token the one in atk mode."

"Ahhhh(LP2700)"

"Now my monsters ability activates when it attacks its destroyed and you take 800 points of damage."

"Ahhhh(LP1900) don't forget my monsters ability I get some points back(LP2200)"

"I end with a face down so now amaryllis comes back in def mode(8/2200/0). Which means you get another token which means you lose 500 more points."

"(2/800/800) ahhhh(LP1700)." By this point Koda has a million holes and burn marks all over his body and is barely standing. "Is that all you got it's my turn. And now to show you my ultimate combo this is the combo that will defeat you. I sacrifice all 3 tokens to summon the mad profiler(8/2600/1600)"

"Now my field spell activates again giving me a token and you a weakened monster(2/800/800)"

"(1300) that doesn't matter with his special ability though. I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy the same type of card on the field and I choose a spell card so black garden is destroyed."

"Unn my garden."

"(2600) now I send a monster to the graveyard to get rid of your amaryllis."

"No." Akiza screams as her monster is ripped to shreds by the profiler

"Now I attack your rose token with him."

"Ahhh(LP1000)"

"Now I activate the equip spell destruction insurance so now if my monster is destroyed in battle you take damage equal to my monsters attack points. I also play this equip spell called life low protection so now when my monsters atk points change the card that caused the change is destroyed now I end my turn." Koda explained

Akiza takes this chance to look around the stadium and notice the amount of damage caused to it and to Koda and it makes her shake her head vigorously.

"No." she says "There's no way that I caused all this damage I'm not like this." She says on the verge of tears

"You are like this. You have been ever since we first meet in duel academy when you used your powers to defeat me for the very first time 3 years ago." Koda argued

"But that was back then. Now I know how to use my powers and I can control them now." She said

"Take a look around." Akiza does so "Does that look like you can control your powers."

"But I-." she tries to say

"Enough! Make your final move so that I can take you to that special facility to have your powers neutralized. Today is the day the Black Rose gets clipped."

"NO!" Akiza shouts looking him directly in the eyes anger evident in her eyes "You have degraded and called me a monster for the last time." She grabs the top card of her deck "I will defeat you right here and right now."

As Akiza draws her card her right arm starts to glow a bright red in color with the shape of a dragons leg appearing on it.

With Goodwin

"So she is a signer." Goodwin says in astonishment

"Good that's 2 down four to go." Lazar says

In the duel lodge Yusei's mark has started to glow as well.

"So she does have a mark I wasn't just imaging things." Said Yusei

"Looks like we found another signer." Dale said

Yusei nods

In the stands Garrett arm is glowing as well

"It's starting." Garrett said still holding Dawn

"What is." She said lifting her head up off of Garrett's chest

"I'd say the main event." Tanner said grinning

"Maybe we should leave now." Yunagi said getting worried

"I second that." Leo agreed quickly

"And miss the show no way." Garrett said

"Unn." Luna moans holding her head tightly in pain

"Whoa Luna are you ok." Dawn gets up and goes over to her

"What's wrong." Garrett hurries in Dawns footsteps holding Luna up so she doesn't fall forward

"Nothing I'm fine." Luna tries to sound convincing

"I don't think so." Garrett quickly counters getting down on one knee looking Luna in the eyes that was when Garrett's arm glowed brighter

"What's happening." Tanner asked walking over to join them

"Shhh look." Garrett said

Luna's arm starts to glow

"No way." Dawn said in a shocked tone

"Whooooa." Leo said amazed

"Luna has a mark that means she's a signer." Yunagi shouted

"Maybe we should go after all." Tanner said showing worry on his rough face

"Hold on a minute Tanner this duels almost over." Garrett said calming everyone down

"Your right Garrett this duel is over, Akiza's finished." Tanner said

Garrett sends him a smirk "Don't be so sure about that Tanner. I had this same feeling when Yusei dueled. I know Akiza can pull through."

"Yeah maybe when kuribou becomes the next MVP." Tanner replied

Garrett's starts to smile "Just watch and you'll see soon enough."

The scene returns to the arena where Akiza begins her final turn

"I summon twilight rose knight(3/1000/1000) and now all my monsters tune together to synchro summon my black rose dragon(7/2400/2000)." Akiza said bringing her great dragon to the field.

With the appearance of black rose dragon a mighty windstorm blows through the stadium causing everyone to panic slightly.

"Arghh." Tanner, Garrett, and Yunagi shout covering their eyes

"Ahhh," Screams Dawn grabbing hold of Luna to keep her from blowing away

"What's going on Garrett? What's with this windstorm?" Tanner asked through all the flying rose petals

"It's Akiza's psychic powers. There going out of control."

"She really is a witch then." Leo said in fear

"Well if this keeps up she won't have much of a fan club." Tanner said

"What do we do?" Yunagi asked trying hard not to get blown away.

"I don't know just hold on for now." Replied Garrett enduring the pain of the flying rose petals.

Back in the duelist lounge Dale and Yusei are at a shock to see what is going on inside the stadium

"Dale checks this out." Yusei said pointing to the screen

"I see that it's like a mad house out there."

Back in the seats with Garrett and the group Garrett was desperately trying to find a way to block out the raging rose petals from completely consuming the stadium

"Garrett I'm not sure we can last much longer over here I'm getting too weak." Dawn said falling to her knees still shielding Luna from the petals' fury

"There has to be something we can do to stop this." Garrett said out loud. He ran over to Dawn and started to shield her from the onslaught

"Yeah but what." Tanner replied

Then at the same time Garrett's, Luna's and Yusei's marks all started glowing brighter. So bright in fact that it was nearly blinding

"Hey Yusei what's going on? Are you ok?" Dale asked with worry

"I don't know Dale but I do know that something is happening outside." Yusei replied

That was when it happened Dale's arm started glowing also, but it wasn't glowing red like all the other signers. No his mark was glowing a deep dark blue color and took the shape of a shield with a dragon around it.

"What is that? Is that another mark?" Yusei asked bewildered

"It is. But this mark is blue. What do you think that could mean?" Dale asked looking down at it

"You got me Dale." Yusei replied looking back at the storm through the TV

Back in the seats Garrett didn't know what to do when the wind and the petals seemed to just stop and everything seemed to return to normal

"Is it over?" Leo asked still hiding behind Tanner and Yunagi

"Yeah it is." Tanner said relived

"But how did it end." Yunagi asked

"I'm not sure but somehow I think it has something to do with Dale. Like he was somehow able to cease this storm." Garrett said not taking his eyes off of Dawn for one second

Tanner glanced around "It sure looks like it took its toll on the stadium though"

Garrett nods "Yeah but it looks like everybody is ok as well."

Leo suddenly ran over to Dawn and Luna "Luna! Is Luna ok"

Dawn smiled at him and got up off the ground. "Yeah she's fine Leo look."

"Luna you're ok." Leo said

"Yeah I'm fine no need to be so worried." She replied

The two siblings hugged

"Well I'm glad that's over." Dawn said walking over to the rest of the group

"Me to. Are you ok?" Garrett asked her

"Yeah no need to worry. Just a couple of scratches." She replied

He nods while Tanner and Yunagi just looked at each other with a knowing look on their faces

Back in the arena Akiza is shocked that the storm of rose petals has suddenly stopped _'What happened w__hy did the storm stop? Are my powers failing me?__'_

"Looks like your little trick has failed you Black Rose. Now to finish you off for good." Koda chuckles getting up to continue dueling.

"No you're finished! I activate my dragon's ability. I remove a plant in my graveyard from play to make your monsters atk points 0." Akiza quickly countered

"(0) now my life low protection activates destroying your dragon."

"that may be but I still have a face down go rose curse now you lose LP equal to amount of atk points your monster just lost."

"Ahhhh(LP0)" Koda screams in agony

"I win." Akiza said walking back into the depths of the stadium

All of the signer's marks stop glowing leaving them with more than one question to be answered as Garrett watches Akiza slowly walk off back into the deaths of the stadium. They also watch as Commander Koda is escorted to the hospital after being knocked unconscious after that last blow.

Back in the duelist lounge both Dale and Yusei were still trying to overcome the shock of seeing the rose duelist and her quite impressive

"She won." Yusei said still stunned

"Well she is a signer after all." Dale remarked

"Let's go meet up with the others outside." Yusei suggested

"Ok, because I have a few questions that I want answered." Dale replied

The two duelists walked out of the lounge and went to meet up with their rose covered friends

"Akiza won the duel." Tanner said slightly in shock from witnessing those recent events

"That was pretty awesome." Leo exclaimed getting excited all over again

Dawn turned around and gave Luna a calm smile "Are you feeling any better Luna?"

"Yes I am thanks." she replied

"Anytime Luna." Dawn said hugging her softly

"I knew she'd win that duel Tanner." Garrett said

"But how is that even possible." Tanner asked still in shock

"Maybe it's because of this mark that we have; I mean I was able to feel the same thing when Yusei dueled last time." Garrett said

"What do you mean?" Tanner asked continuing the conversation

"I'm thinking that everyone that has this mark is somehow connected and therefore can sense when the others are in danger." Garrett explained

"Ok dueling fans!" the MC shouted through his microphone grabbing everyone's attention "That's it for the first round here's the lineup for tomorrows duels."

Everybody looks toward the middle of the stadium to see the scoreboard light up with tomorrow's match ups

Garrett vs. Dale

Yusei vs. Akiza

"And that's tomorrow's lineup. Who will win the right to face Jack Atlas join us tomorrow to find out." The MC finished announcing for the day

'_Dale huh well then my friend it's time to find out which one of us will be the one to take down Jack and Goodwin' _Garrett thought with determination clenching his fist

With Dale and Yusei

_'Man Garrett, I was really hoping to duel you in the finals but I guess that's just not meant to be, you may have beaten me before, but come tomorrow things will be different__.' _Dale thought similarly to Garrett running through the stadium to find him.

'Alright Akiza its time for you to see the light and it'll all start with our friendship that I can guarantee_.'_ Yusei thought with more emotion than usual


End file.
